Alles außer Langeweile
by ElanorII
Summary: jupp....Elrond bekommt ziemlich unerwartet ziemlich unerwarteten Besuch...das ergibt einige Probleme, aber, ach ich hasse Summaries! g Achja: und bitte bitte reviewt! Dies ist meine erste fanfic... Bitte liebguck Chapter15 ist up! FINISHED
1. Ein ruhiger Nachmittag

Tjoa.... Ist alles bekannt... wie immer: Alles dem Tolkien seins, und da soll es auch bleiben!  
  
Naja, und Geld krieg ich dafür auch nicht...hätte mich auch schwer gewundert :)  
  
Bitte, bitte reviewt! Dies ist mein erster Versuch was zu schribbeln und ich würd echt gern eure Meinung dazu hören.... Macht mich ruhig feddisch *gg*  
  
Alles außer Langeweile  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein gemütlicher Nachmittag  
  
Es war Februar, aber trotzdem noch erstaunlich kühl. Die Sonne schien durch die kahlen Äste auf die schneebedeckten Hänge des Nebelgebirges und tauchte die Welt in einen goldenen Dunst. In Imladris, in dem letzten heimeligen Haus lehnte sich Elrond in seinem Stuhl auf der Veranda zurück und genoss die klare Luft. Er zog seinen braunen Mantel fester um seine Schultern, stieß ein Seufzen, das von größter Zufriedenheit zeugte aus und trank eine Tasse Tee--- natürlich mit einer Zitronenscheibe.  
  
Er sah dabei sehr würdevoll aus. Niemand konnte Tee so würdevoll schlürfen, sich die Lippen daran verbrennen, vor Schmerz umher hüpfen und dabei Flüche ausstoßen wie Elrond.  
  
Er beschloß darauf, den Tee doch noch ein wenig länger abkühlen zu lassen. Bei dieser Kälte würde das ja auch nicht sehr lange dauern.  
  
Elrond schloss die Augen und genoss die herrliche Stille. Zwar beneidete er den Ringträger und die Gemeinschaft des Ringes nicht um deren Aufgabe, aber er war wirklich froh, dass sie jetzt endlich verschwunden waren. Was waren sie ihm auf die Nerven gefallen!   
  
Einige Male hatte er wirklich Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich noch zu beherrschen und nicht einfach alle hinauszuwerfen.  
  
'Meinetwegen, sie mögen ja kompetent sein und mutig und was weiß ich nicht alles, aber sie können einem mit ihrer Art nach einer Weile wirklich auf den Keks gehen!', dachte er bei sich.  
  
'Wenigstens muss ich sie eine Weile lang nicht wiedersehen'.  
  
Elrond seufzte noch einmal und setzte zum wiederholten Male an, seinen Tee zu trinken, als er ein Geräusch hörte, dass ihm sofort wieder Kopfschmerzen bereitete.  
  
Das heißt, es war nicht einfach nur ein Geräusch, sondern vielmehr ein lauter Ruf, der von den Gebirgshängen widerhallte und unnötigerweise auch noch verstärkt wurde. Es klang wie:  
  
"JUHUUUH! HERR FRODO, WIR SIND WIEDER BEI DEN ELBEN! OB SIE UNS SCHON VERMISST HABEN?"  
  
Elrond verschluckte sich auf der Stelle, prustete und verspritzte seinen Tee vor Schreck auf der ganzen Veranda. Die Tasse fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden.  
  
"OH NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN!!!! *PIIIIIIEEEEEP*"  
  
Kurze Zeit später. Elrond hatte sich umgezogen, um seine "Gäste" nicht in seinem abgetragenen Mantel "begrüßen" zu müssen, denn immerhin war er der Herr von Bruchtal und musste daher auch dementsprechend auf sein Auftreten achten. Außerdem wollte er sich keine Erkältung zuziehen, die er sicher bekommen hätte, wenn er den mit Tee durchtränkten Mantel anbehalten hätte. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, gleich jemanden zu schicken, der die Veranda putzen sollte, immerhin konnte es auch durchaus gefährlich werden auf gefrierendem Tee auszurutschen. Zum Glück war irgendwann einmal ein Geländer angebracht worden, sonst wäre er kopfüber in die Schlucht gestürzt und das hätte seinem Image doch sehr geschadet. Er beschloß, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen.   
  
Er kam die Steintreppe zum Bergpfad hinunter und sah die Gefährten auch schon um die Ecke biegen.   
  
Elrond breitete die Arme aus und sagte in seinem würdevollsten Tonfall: "Was führt euch zurück nach Imladris? Ihr habt doch noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."   
  
Leise dachte er: 'Ohneinohneinohnein, warumfragstdudas, dann antworten sie dir doch und so wie ich Gandalf kenne, hält er dir einen zweistündigen Vortrag und dann bleiben sie zum Abendessen und dann wirst du sie gar nicht mehr los, vor allem nicht die Hobbits.', aber auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung. Es wirkte seltsam.... steinern.  
  
Die Gefährten kamen jetzt immer näher. Obwohl Elrond laut genug gesprochen hatte, hatten sie ihn nicht gehört und bis jetzt noch nicht einmal bemerkt, was kein Wunder war, denn jeder der Neun schien mit jemand anderem ein Gespräch zu führen, so dass Elrond nur ein Stimmengewirr als Antwort bekam. Er spitzte seine ohnehin schon sehr spitzen Ohren und versuchte, einige Wortfetzen aufzufangen:  
  
"....was heißt hier eigentlich 'wieder bei den Elben'?? Bin ich vielleicht kein Elb? Wie--..."  
  
"......Ach was, du zählst doch nicht...."  
  
"...da hat er allerdings recht, weißt du, du bist so--", brummte eine tiefe Stimme.  
  
"--WAS??"  
  
"..Ach, schon gut----"  
  
Elrond drehte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"..du bist ja sowas von schluderig.... ich hätte dir Anduril gar nicht erst zeigen dürfe---"  
  
"..bist ja selber Schuld, was fuchtelst du auch immer damit herum?..."  
  
Jetzt bemerkte Elrond erst, dass Gandalf so ziemlich der Einzige war, der nicht in irgendein Streitgespräch verwickelt war. Ihm schien das ganze Drumherum ziemlich auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
  
"...du bist ja sowas von egoistisch, Pippin, das nächstemal könntest du auch was für die anderen übrig lassen.."  
  
"...jaja, aber selber Frodo! Fass dir mal an die eigene Nase, bevor du andere beschuldigst. Du--"  
  
"HEY! Das nimmst du sofort zurück! Und wag es gar nicht erst, Herrn Frodo zu beleidigen!"  
  
"Herr Frodo, Herr Frodo....!", wurde die Stimme nachgeäfft.  
  
Gandalf hielt sich den Kopf. Plötzlich sah er auf und erspähte Elrond wie er da so wartend auf der Treppe stand.  
  
Er holte tief Luft.  
  
"SEID JETZT ENDLICH MAL ALLE RUHIG!! DAS IST JA NICHT ZUM AUSHALTEN!   
  
SAM, HALT EINFACH MAL DEN RAND! UND ARAGORN, DAS MIT DEINER ROSTIGEN ALTEN PIKE KANNST DU AUCH NACHHER NOCH KLÄREN!", donnerte er.  
  
Irgendwo in der Ferne fiel vor Schreck ein Spatz vom Baum.   
  
Stille breitete sich mit einer ungeheuren Lautstärke aus. Einige Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft schauten verlegen zu Boden (Aragorn), wirkten eingeschüchtert (Sam [er schien seine Füße plötzlich unheimlich interessant zu finden..]), oder sahen etwas verärgert aus (Aragorn....["..rostige alte Pike???!"]).  
  
"Na also... *räusper* ", Gandalf straffte sich und erhob theatralisch seinen Stab. "Nach vielen Mühen sind wir zu Euch zurückgekehrt, Herr Elrond, und nun bitten wir darum, uns hier noch für einige Zeit einquartieren zu dürfen." Dabei fuchtelte er mit seinem Stab alá "you cannot pass", wie um jemanden zu überzeugen oder zu beeindrucken vor Elronds Nase herum.  
  
"Jawoll, da sind wir wieder! Und diesmal bleiben wir länger, super odda?!", plärrte Pippin von hinten aus der letzten Reihe dazwischen. "Äh.....wann gibt's Essen?", fragte er und schnupperte, als ob er so ein Festgelage herbeizaubern könnte.  
  
Das war zuviel für Elrond.   
  
Er kippte nicht sehr würdevoll aus seinen Latschen.  
  
*** 


	2. Doch kein Traum

Na denn wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie's mit dem armen Elrond weitergeht, oder? :)  
  
Kapitel 2: Doch kein Traum  
  
Als Elrond wieder aufwachte, hätte er fast geschrien. Fettige, ranzige Haare hingen ihm vor den Augen. Einen verwirrten Moment lang fragte er sich, wann er sich das letzte mal die Haare gewaschen hatte und wieso ihm nie jemand gesagt hatte, dass er Schuppen hatte, bis ihm irgendwann auffiel, dass die Haare *vor* seinen Augen hingen, er jedoch auf dem Rücken *lag*.   
  
Elrond blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, was keine gute Idee war, denn sofort stellten sich Kopfschmerzen ein.   
  
Er betrachtete die Haare noch ein wenig länger und kam dann zu dem Schluß, dass es Aragorns sein mussten. Dieser Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als er die Luft scharf einsog und dabei der unverwechselbaren Geruch von Athelas in seine Nase stieg.   
  
'Was hat Aragorn bloß immer mit diesem Zeug, dieser alte Kiffer? Wie heißt es noch gleich?---Königskraut? Na denn is ja alles klar. Wenn man genug davon nimmt, fühlt man sich in der Tat wie ein König', dachte er und grinste.  
  
  
  
Bei dem Namen Aragorn fielen Elrond leider die letzten Worte, die er von Pippin gehört hatte, ein und ihm wurde wieder schwindelig. Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
  
Aragorn schien das zu bemerken, denn er rief auf einmal laut aus: "Er ist wieder wach. Mann, bin ich gut!!"  
  
Daraufhin verzog Elrond das Gesicht, denn er hatte ja immer noch Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Auch dies bekam Aragorn mit, woraufhin er Elrond den Krug mit dem dampfenden Wasser und dem Königskraut vors Gesicht hielt. Dabei fuchtelte er mit einer Hand in dem Dampf herum, als wolle er Elrond daran ersticken.  
  
Sofort fing dieser auch an zu husten, was Aragorn nun zum Anlass nahm, noch stärker die seiner Meinung nach heilenden Düfte in Elronds Richtung zu fächern.  
  
Als Elronds Hustenanfall aber nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht vorüber war und er erst rot und dann langsam blau anlief, wirkte Aragorn recht besorgt und auch ein wenig verzweifelt. Er war mit seinem Latein am Ende und fragte sich, ob das Kraut vielleicht zu frisch gewesen war. Völlig irritiert stellte er den Krug auf der Kommode ab. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er kurz davor war, aus Verzweiflung zu heulen.  
  
Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Elronds Atmung jedoch wieder (Aragorn war schon mehr oder weniger laut am Schluchzen) und er kam endlich dazu, einen mehr oder weniger klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 'Heilende Hände--ha ha! Wenn das deine Heilkünste sind, dann kannst du aber lang warten, bis du König bist, und meine Arwen bekommst du auch net-- bäääh!', dachte er, und als er es gerade zu Ende gedacht hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass dieses Kraut tatsächlich nicht ohne Wirkung blieb. Er überlegte, den Besitz von Athelas in seinem Haus verbieten zu lassen und monatliche Kontrollen durchzuführen. Das beschlagnahmte Königskraut würde er natürlich selbst in Verwahrung nehmen. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendwann mal einen Vorrat davon gebrauchen.... zum Beispiel, wenn diese Spinner mal wieder auf die Schnappsidee kommen sollten, ihn "zu besuchen"...  
  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Er schweifte ab. Das Zeug hatte es echt in sich, es fiel ihm sehr schwer, sich auf irgend etwas Sinnvolles zu konzentrieren.  
  
Endlich rang er sich dazu durch, sich zu erheben. Er rieb sich die Augen, setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Die ganze Bagage war da. 'Oh nein,' dachte er, 'wie entwürdigend...'  
  
In seinen Ohren rauschte es noch etwas, aber er glaubte trotzdem zu hören, wie sich Gimli und Legolas stritten. Sie ritten immer noch auf dem Elbenthema herum.  
  
Elrond versuchte, nicht hinzuhören, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
"...was weißt du eigentlich von Elben? Du bist ein ZWERG!!" ereiferte sich Legolas.  
  
"Ach wirklich, das ist ja mal ganz was Neues... Hat das unser feiner Elb auch schon mitgekriegt...", kam es als Antwort zurück.  
  
"HA!"  
  
" 'Ha!' was?"  
  
"Ha!! Du hast es zugegeben!... du hast gesagt: 'feiner Elb'!"  
  
"Du meine Güte,... weißt du denn nicht, was Ironie ist? Bist du selbst dazu zu blond??", grummelte die tiefe Zwergenstimme zurück.  
  
"Wieso? ..Was ist mit meinen Haaren----"  
  
"Jetzt hört doch mal auf....", hörte Elrond Merry vorsichtig dazwischen piepsen, "Ihr streitet euch ja schon seit wir hier sind!"  
  
"Ach, wovon hast du denn schon 'ne Ahnung?", gab Legolas giftig zurück, "Du bist doch bloß ein HOBBIT....!"   
  
.....und so weiter, und so weiter.  
  
Elrond konnte sich jetzt doch endlich dazu bewegen, seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Streit abzulenken.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung sagte Aragorn (etwas wichtigtuerisch): "So! Könntet ihr jetzt alle gehen? (Jetzt habt ihr meine Heilkünste ja bestaunen können....Ha! *freu*) Lord Elrond braucht absolute Ruhe!"  
  
Murrend begannen die anderen, das Zimmer zu verlassen.   
  
'Oh nein, jetzt bin ich mit diesem Möchtegern- König gleich ganz allein-- WARUM HILFT MIR DENN KEINER? Er wird bestimmt über Arwen reden wollen, da hab ich jetzt echt keinen Nerv zu! Mir sein Gejammere und Gebettele anhören, also neee!' Man konnte Elronds Gedanken förmlich von seinem Gesicht ablesen--- mit der steinernden Ruhe war es aus.  
  
Doch Gandalf kam ihm unerwartet zur Hilfe. "Ja, Aragorn, du hast ganz Recht, er braucht jetzt Ruhe, und deswegen solltest AUCH DU gehen...."  
  
"-----aber,.....aber,aberGandalf,dukannstdoch---"  
  
"Natürlich kann ich und jetzt RAUS!"  
  
Grummelnd verließ Aragorn das Zimmer und brummte etwas das nach "...rostige Pike und jetzt das!....alter Griesgram..." klang. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach schmiedete er bereits Rachepläne, die er an Gandalf ausprobieren wollte, wenn er nur endlich König wäre...  
  
  
  
Elrond war Gandalf wirklich dankbar, wurde aber doch misstrauisch, was der Zauberer von ihm wollte.  
  
"Und, was gibt es, alter Freund?"  
  
"Hast du ein wenig Zeit?", fragte Gandalf zurück.  
  
'So an die zwei Stunden?...', dachte Elrond, aber alles, was über seine Lippen kam, war:  
  
"Na klar doch!" Irgendwie hatte er zur Zeit nicht so recht Kontrolle über das, was er sagte. Musste doch an dem Kraut liegen.  
  
Er grinste Gandalf breit an und nickte aufmunternd. Kein Wunder, dass der Waldläufer ständig so wirres Zeug redete.  
  
"Alsoooo...." setzte Gandalf an und erzählte alles, was seit ihrem Aufbruch so geschehen war.  
  
Elronds Gesichtszüge entgleisten nach einer Weile, sein Gesicht wurde aschfahl.   
  
*** 


	3. Erfreuliche Neuigkeiten

Danke für die Reviews!  
  
@Shelley Extra für dich: Hab die Sache mit den Vorzeichen geändert :)  
  
Nu geht's aber weiter!  
  
Kapitel 3: Erfreuliche Neuigkeiten  
  
  
  
Bald darauf..  
  
Inzwischen spiegelte Elronds Gesicht absolute Fassungslosigkeit, fast schon Entsetzen, wider.   
  
"...Naja, aber wenigstens haben wir ohne größere Schwierigkeiten wieder hierher zurückgefunden...und, nun ja, ..äh.. da sind wir!" endete Gandalf.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Elrond starrte nur bewegungslos vor sich hin. Nach einer Weile meinte er:  
  
".......ahja...."  
  
Dann sog er mit einem hörbaren Zischlaut die Luft ein. "Also, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr seid also losgegangen.....ja klar, hab's ja selbst gesehen,.. und ihr hattet doch diese Aufgabe zu erledigen, oder? Den Ring vernichten, und so?"  
  
"Ähh...ich denke schon." Gandalf wirkte leicht verlegen.  
  
"Okay... also, ihr solltet den Ring vernichten, ..hab ich's ja doch richtig verstanden...einfach nur vernichten. Natürlich habt ihr euch auf eine höchst gefährliche Mission begeben, und ihr musstet mit einer Menge Gefahren rechnen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ööhh,.. japp."  
  
"Gut. Also, mit Gefahren meine ich Orks und Wölfe und Warge und Ungeheuer aus stinkigen Teichen und so."  
  
".. ja, ähhm..., schon klar." Gandalf schien auf seinem Stuhl zu schrumpfen.  
  
"Super. --Und du willst mir jetzt erzählen, dass ihr den Ring *verloren* habt?? Ich meine, VERLOREN???? Wie kann man so etwas verlieren? Einfach so? --Wir reden hier doch von demselben Ring, nicht wahr?-- Meine Güte, ihr wart zu neunt, irgend jemanden *muss* der Ring doch anziehend gefunden haben, oder? Was ist mit Boromir?"  
  
Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wie, nicht Boromir? Und Aragorn? Der Ring muss seine Macht doch gespürt haben...oder du?"  
  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. ..Und noch eines.  
  
Elrond rieb sich die Stirn.  
  
"Naaaa gut...", nochmals holte er tief Luft, "Das ist jetzt also die Lage: Ihr habt den Ring verloren und seid nicht mal bis in die Nähe von Mordor gekommen, richtig? ---Gut. Okay, ihr habt eine Woche lang gesucht, konntet ihn aber nicht finden und seid der Meinung, dass er im Schattenbachtal in den Silberlauf gefallen sein muss. Wie seid ihr da überhaupt hingekommen? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet *über* das Gebirge und nicht *drunter durch*?"   
  
Gandalf seufzte. "Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte er.  
  
"Okay, hören würde ich sie schon gerne mal... aber gut, lassen wir das jetzt. Also, weil ihr dann nicht mehr wusstet, was ihr tun solltet, seid ihr hierher zurückgekommen, richtig?"  
  
Gandalf zögerte, aber dann nickte er. Er vermied es, Elrond anzuschauen und starrte statt dessen mit erstaunlich hohem Interesse die Rauhfasertapete an.   
  
"Nur damit ich das *wirklich* richtig verstehe: der EINE Ring ist futsch, wenn Sauron ihn bekommt, sind wir alle verratzt,... UND ICH HAB EUCH ALLE BIS DAHIN AM HALS??!"  
  
  
  
Die Ader an Elronds Stirn fing bedrohlich an zu pochen, deswegen versuchte Gandalf, seinen alten Freund zu beruhigen und sagte schnell:   
  
"Schon, aber wir werden ihn schon noch wiederfinden, ich meine, wo kann er denn ganz hin sein, und außerdem haben wir Galadriel Bescheid gesagt, sie wird auch danach suchen.... naja, und die Hobbits kannst du ja in den Wald schicken, da finden sie genug Pilze um sich 'ne ganze Zeit lang beschäftigen zu können."  
  
"Pilze? Im *Februar*?"  
  
"Hey, ich bin kein Experte für Mykologie!"  
  
Aber abgesehen davon hatte Elrond schon Recht.. Gandalf gefiel die Idee einer Horde Pilzesammelnder Hobbits auch nicht besonders. Sie würden sich nur gegenseitig behindern und am Ende gab es vielleicht noch Verletzte...um die sich Aragorn kümmern würde....  
  
Nein, das ging nicht, das war ja wie eine Spirale, da durfte man gar nicht weiter drüber nachdenken.  
  
Außerdem konnte sich Gandalf nur zu lebhaft einen Pippin vorstellen, der kreischend durch den Wald rannte und "...Wir sind die Champignooooooons..!" plärrte.  
  
Ihn schauderte. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und wandte sich wieder dem Halbelben zu.   
  
"Komm schon! Was kann denn schon großartig passieren? Findet halt irgendein Tier den Ring und läuft für den Rest seines laaaangen Lebens unsichtbar herum... das ist bestimmt sehr nützlich. Beruhig dich wieder, alter Freund, und häng nicht gleich alles an die große Glocke!"  
  
Er kam sich dabei selbst ziemlich blöd vor und bereute es sofort.  
  
Es war ja nur der Untergang der Welt, so wie sie sie kannten, was machte das schon?  
  
Gandalf wusste gar nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte.  
  
Er nahm sich vor, mal ein ernstes Wort mit Aragorn über dessen Faible für prickelnd duftende, verdächtig aussehende Kräuter zu machen.  
  
Der Zauberer schloß stöhnend die Augen und machte sich auf einen von Elronds berüchtigten Wutausbrüchen bereit.  
  
Manchmal konnte er ziemlich cholerisch sein...  
  
Elrond hatte sich indes wieder zurückgelehnt und versuchte, sich im Zaum zu halten.   
  
Gaaaanz langsam ein- und ausatmen. Eiiin... und auuus. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, versuchte er, darüber nachzudenken, was jetzt zu tun sei. (Und dabei dachte er glücklicherweise nicht an so Sachen wie Essensvorräte und so..)  
  
Schließlich meinte er zu Gandalf, der ihn besorgt musterte und sich fragte, ob er nicht doch Aragorn wieder hereinholen sollte; vielleicht hatte der ja was gegen zu hohen Blutdruck:  
  
"So uns denn nichts anderes übrigbleibt, berufen wir den Rat."  
  
Den Rat einberufen. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, denn er entsann sich noch zu gut an das Theater, das es das letzte mal gegeben hatte... besonders an Gimli.   
  
Man sollte von einem erwachsenen Zwergen doch erwarten können, dass er seine Axt ohne so viel Gejammer und mit mehr Geschick wieder zusammenflickt, --oder?  
  
***  
  
Jaaaa, was passiert denn jetzt? Werden sie den Ring wiederfinden? (*flüster* reviews!!.... *g*) 


	4. Gemütliches Beisammensein

@Alle: nochmal thx für die reviews!  
  
Nu gehts aber weiter, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was dem lieben Elrond noch so blüht :)   
  
Kapitel 4: Gemütliches Beisammensein  
  
Gandalf schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und seufzte. Er machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um Elrond. Vielleicht war es doch ein wenig zu viel für ihn. Den Rat einberufen? Freiwillig? Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen.   
  
Naja, da es nun vom Hausherren persönlich beschlossen worden war und er nicht von seiner Entscheidung abgebracht werden konnte, wollte Gandalf sich auf den Weg machen, alles vorzubereiten  
  
Wenigstens diesen Stress wollte er Elrond heute ersparen, nachher erlitt er noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch.... was gut möglich war.  
  
Gandalf holte noch einmal tief Luft, glättete alle Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht, streckte sich und ging mit gemessenen Schritten den Gang entlang.  
  
So, an was musste er zuerst denken? Achja, Verpflegung für die Hobbits, denn wenn sie vor der Versammlung nichts Essbares in den Magen bekamen, jammerten sie womöglich ununterbrochen herum. 'Ich könnte sie auch einfach nicht zum Rat rufen, aber', dachte er, 'wahrscheinlich würden sie es trotzdem mit ihrem Talent immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt aufzutauchen herausbekommen und außerdem sollte Frodo schon irgendwie dabei sein. Das schließt Sam sowieso automatisch mit ein... Naja, wollen wir doch mal schauen, was die Speisekammer so zu bieten hat.'  
  
Gandalf bog um die Ecke und stand vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Aus dem Inneren drangen merkwürdige Geräusche. Es klang wie ein mehrstimmiges Glucksen und Kichern, das gelegentlich von einem Blubbern unterbrochen wurde.  
  
'Was, bei Eru, ist da drinnen nur los?' Der Zauberer rüttelte an der Tür.  
  
Nichts geschah. Sie war abgeschlossen.  
  
Daraufhin begann er anzuklopfen. Er bekam keine Antwort, die Geräusche im anderen Raum wurden noch nicht einmal leiser. Langsam wurde er ärgerlich und schlug seinen Stab gegen die Tür. Immer noch nichts. Jetzt war Gandalf richtig wütend. Er hämmerte mit dem Stab so sehr auf die Holztür ein, dass sie bedrohlich knirschte. Aber auch das half nicht. Gandalf besann sich wieder und dachte nach.  
  
"Edro!", sagte er schließlich, "Edro!"  
  
Auch diesmal erzeugte er keinerlei Wirkung. Frustriert setzte er sich auf die Türschwelle und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Als er ihn nach einer Weile wieder hob, sah er auf der anderen Seite des Ganges unter der Kommode etwas funkeln. Er stocherte mit dem Stab danach und zum Vorschein kam--- ein Schlüssel!  
  
Verblüfft hob er ihn auf. "Ja, ja", brummte er dann, "Man muss nur lang genug auf der Türschwelle sitzen und warten ..."  
  
Er schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn und öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck. Leider traf er Pippin, der daraufhin quer durch den Raum segelte, mit einem hörbaren Klatschen an die gegenüberliegende Wand schlug und langsam daran herunterrutschte.  
  
Gandalf sah sich um. Zufälligerweise war er zum hinteren Eingang der Speisekammer gelangt, dabei hatte er gar nicht vorgehabt, diesen Weg zu nehmen. Naja, zumindest war es, als er das letzte mal hier gewesen war, noch eine Speisekammer gewesen. Jetzt sah es eher nach Schlachtfeld aus und mitten in dem Chaos saßen die Hobbits (alle außer Pippin) und rauchten eine Pfeife.  
  
Überall stapelten sich Kisten und aufgerissene Kartons, Gemüse war über den ganzen Boden verteilt und es roch stark nach Pilzen. Gandalf riss die Augen auf. Den Rauch hatte er erst jetzt bemerkt. Er rannte auf Merry zu und trat die Glut des ...naja... "Lagerfeuers" aus.  
  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, närrischer Tu... öhhm... Brandybock?? Willst du das ganze Haus abfackeln?", schrie er, dann hielt er inne,"....äh, wo habt ihr eigentlich die Pilze her?"  
  
"Dasch isch'n Geheimnisch!", nuschelte Merry. "Du...äh.. willscht doch nüsch, dasch, dasch wir dir unschere Geheimmmische erssschähln.." Und damit kippte er nach hinten weg, die Pfeife noch in der Hand.  
  
Gandalf fragte sich gerade, ob mit dem Tabak etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, da bemerkte er das große Bierfass, das nicht mehr so schwer zu sein schien wie es eigentlich sein sollte.  
  
Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken.  
  
"Na gut", wandte er sich an die anderen, "Öffnet erstmal das Fenster. Hier drin ist es so qualmig, man könnte glatt Fleisch räuchern!"  
  
Keiner hörte ihm zu. Das war allerdings bei der Menge an Lebensmitteln, alkoholischen Getränken und Tabak, die von den vier kleinen Halblingen konsumiert worden war, auch überhaupt nicht wunderlich. Pippin lehnte noch hinten an der Wand und schien nicht wirklich bei Bewußtsein zu sein, Merry schnarchte so laut vor sich hin, als wolle er den gesamten Wald um Imladris herum absägen, Sam sah aus, als versuche er krampfhaft, etwas von dem Geschehen um ihn herum mitzubekommen und Frodo grinste breit und selig vor sich hin.  
  
Gandalf seufzte tief und hob einige Karotten vom Boden auf. Es schien nicht so, als könne man sie noch essen.   
  
Erstaunlicherweise schien Sam nach einer Weile, als Gandalf gerade dabei war, das Fenster aufzustoßen und frische Luft hereinzufächern, den Weg in die Wirklichkeit zumindest teilweise wiedergefunden zu haben.   
  
"Heee... wat ma, waat ma.... disch kennisch doch! Du... duuhhuuu", dabei tippte er Gandalf mit dem Zeigfinger auf die Brust, wobei er ständig auf sein Gleichgewicht achten musste, "..duhhhuu bischt doch der, ähh, der sssschsch...sch..Schauberer, oda?"   
  
Gandalf überlegte sich eine schnippische Antwort, schluckte sie dann aber runter. Er dachte sich, dass Sam damit jetzt sowieso nichts anfangen könnte, daher verschob er das und seine Standpauke auf später. In gewisser Weise freute er sich sogar darauf.  
  
Aber jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Der nächste Punkt nach "Etwas essbares für die Hobbits besorgen" war eigentlich gewesen "Eine Tube Pattex für Gimli bereitlegen", aber so wie es aussah, hatte sich die Reihenfolge seiner Punkte leicht verändert. Er strich einige von seiner imaginären Liste, ordnete sie neu an und schrieb neue dazu.  
  
Das Wichtigste war jetzt zunächst einmal, die Hobbits wieder einigermaßen nüchtern oder wenigstens so wach zu bekommen, dass sie nicht einfach vom Stuhl fielen.  
  
Kaltes Wasser, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, kaltes Wasser ist immer gut.  
  
"Habt ihr etwas dagegen, mit mir mitzukommen?", fragte er freundlich.  
  
Breites, dümmliches Grinsen von Frodo.  
  
"Nun gut, das muss genügen."  
  
Gandalf bückte sich, hob Sam und Merry auf und schlurfte mit ihnen durch den Gang auf der Suche nach einem freien Badezimmer. Er ärgerte sich schon wieder. Natürlich konnte er auf Anhieb keines finden und außerdem sabberte Merry ihm den Umhang voll. Man glaubt gar nicht, wie schwer es ist, grau sauber zu halten...   
  
Wenigstens traf er auf niemanden. Er hätte die Situation nicht erklären können.  
  
Als er endlich ein Bad gefunden hatte und sich zurück zum Speisesaal schleppte, um die beiden anderen zu holen, breitete sich Unbehagen in ihm aus, das langsam zunahm. Bisher hatte er noch gar nicht genug Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken.  
  
In zwei Stunden würde Elrond wieder aufstehen. Er würde etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde brauchen, um sich anzukleiden, und so weiter.  
  
Ihm blieben weniger als drei Stunden.  
  
In der Zeit schaffte er es nie, die Hobbits nüchtern zu bekommen, geschweige denn, irgendwie wachzurütteln!  
  
Wie sollte er das nur alles Elrond erklären?  
  
***  
  
Tja, was jetzt?  
  
Wird Gandalf es schaffen? Gibt es noch mehr Schwierigkeiten? Und was ist mit Arwen?  
  
.....erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel *gg*..... (reviewt....bitte) 


	5. Tee und Pilze

Disclaimer: Es gilt immer noch, was bei Kapitel Eins steht, sowohl für dieses, als auch die vorigen und die noch folgenden Kapitel.  
  
@ tolka: hey, die Sache mit dem Färbemittel is ne hübsche Idee! *grins*  
  
*freu* Habs geschafft, mal zu updaten... ;)  
  
Also, weiter im Text:  
  
Kapitel 5: Tee und Pilze   
  
Gandalf wischte sich verzweifelt mit einem Küchentuch an seinem Mantel herum. Er unterbrach sich nur, um Frodo und Pippin böse anzufunkeln, obwohl sie für den Zustand seines Umhangs gar nicht verantwortlich waren, aber an Merry konnte er seinen Ärger nicht auslassen und deswegen begnügte er sich mit diesen beiden Hobbitexemplaren. Frodo lächelte noch immer dümmlich vor sich hin, doch Pippin war inzwischen wieder bei Bewußtsein. Anscheinend hatte er Hunger: Er suchte nach etwas Essbarem.   
  
Gandalf verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich von ihm ab, immer noch mit den Flecken auf seinem Umhang beschäftigt. Die hatten jetzt erst mal Vorrang. Um die Hobbits würde er sich schon später noch kümmern. Als er die Flecken aber nicht herausbekam, beschloss er, ins Bad zu gehen und es mit Wasser zu probieren.  
  
Derweil hatte Pippin etwas gefunden und quiekte vor Freude. Es war eine Kiste voller Pilze, die sie bisher übersehen hatten. Schnell brachte er das Feuer wieder in Gang und hielt Sams Pfanne darüber. Als die Pilze fertig waren, setzte er sich in die hinterste Ecke der Speisekammer und mampfte glücklich vor sich hin.  
  
Frodo, der zumindest wieder etwas von seiner Umwelt mitbekam, grinste noch breiter (wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war), als ihm der Duft von gebratenen Pilzen in die Nase stieg. Er erhob sich und torkelte auf Pippin zu. Dabei streifte er mit einem Bein die Pfanne, die daraufhin klappernd zu Boden fiel. Das ganze heiße Fett lief über die Holzdielen (Und es war eine Menge Fett, denn immerhin hatte Pippin das Essen zubereitet)......und der Boden fing Feuer. Und dann das leere Bierfass. Und die Kisten. Und die Schränke....  
  
Währenddessen war Gandalf zum Vorratsraum zurückgekehrt und schlurfte um die Ecke.   
  
Er riss die Augen auf.   
  
Was leider auch nicht viel brachte, denn der Qualm war so dicht, dass man ihn mit einem Messer hätte schneiden können.  
  
Es herrschte absolutes Chaos. Pippin rannte kreischend wie ein Verrückter immer wieder im Kreis herum (dessen Radius sich durch die Flammen beständig verringerte) und Frodo machte sich über die Pilze her; auf dem Weg dahin hatte er noch mehr Gegenstände umgestoßen und so dem Feuer preisgegeben. Ab und zu unterbrach er sich beim Kauen und versuchte, die Flammen um sich herum auszupusten. Es schien ihm sichtlich Spaß zu machen.  
  
Gandalf zögerte nicht lange.   
  
Er drehte sich um und floh.   
  
Glücklicherweise traf er auf Boromir. Hastig erklärte er ihm alles und rannte weiter. Während der Zauberer auf der Suche nach Wasser durch das letzte heimelige Haus hastete, begutachtete Boromir die Katastrophe und schätzte die Gefahr ein. Er handelte sofort.   
  
Er zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, lehnte es gegen die Wand, nahm sein Horn ab, legte es neben das Schwert, stellte seinen Schild vorsichtig davor, rückte seinen Gürtel zurecht, strich sich durch die Haare... und sprang.  
  
Es wirkte sehr elegant. Boromir hechtete durch das Feuer, bekam zufälligerweise Pippin zu fassen, erreichte schließlich Frodo, packte ihn mit der anderen Hand und verließ die Kammer wieder, bevor er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass Frodo den Ring ja nicht mehr hatte.  
  
Enttäuscht ließ er die beiden Hobbits fallen und ging wieder, um sich den Ruß aus seinen Haaren zu kämmen.  
  
Derweil war Gandalf im Bad angekommen. Er schöpfte Wasser in seinen Hut und raste zurück. Im Gang traf er auf Arwen.  
  
"Bei den Valar, wie siehst du denn aus? Du bist ja klitschnass!", rief sie.  
  
"...Äh, keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen... Hör zu, du musst auf die Hobbits aufpassen. Zwei sind im Bad die anderen beiden irgendwo bei der Speisekammer... Fessle sie, kette oder bind sie irgendwo an, meinetwegen kneble sie, Hauptsache du hältst sie ruhig und von der Speisekammer fern! ...Achja und wenn du jemanden triffst, schick ihn mit 'nem Eimer Wasser zu mir! Wir können alle Hilfe gebrauchen!"  
  
"Wasser....Speisekammer...Was ist hier eigentlich l--", wollte Arwen fragen, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"Bloß nicht Elrond! Erzähl bloß Elrond nichts!" Gandalfs Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
"Was--" Doch Gandalf war schon weg.  
  
".....und lass ihn nicht in die Vorratskammer!", hörte sie ihn noch hinter der Ecke rufen.  
  
Okay, ihren Vater nicht in die Räume seines eigenen Hauses lassen.  
  
Konnte ja nicht so schwer sein.  
  
Als Elrond erwachte, stellte er fest, dass er nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Er hatte noch fast drei Stunden Zeit. Nach einigen Anläufen beendete er den Versuch, wieder einschlafen zu wollen und setzte sich auf. Er gähnte herzhaft und fühlte sich erstaunlich erfrischt und beinahe glücklich.  
  
Elrond streckte sich und begann sich anzukleiden. Pfeifend begab er sich in das an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzende Bad. Er schätzte es sehr, dass er sein eigenes hatte.  
  
Während er die Kletten aus seinen Haaren entfernte, überlegte er sich, was er jetzt tun solle.  
  
'Die anderen sind bestimmt alle im Wald auf Elladans und Elrohirs Geburtstagsfeier... Es sollte also eigentlich nicht so schwer sein, *ihnen* aus dem Weg zu gehen.'  
  
Er beschloss, sich noch eine Tasse Tee zu genehmigen, immerhin hatte er von seiner ersten nicht allzu viel trinken können.  
  
Elrond rückte seinen Stirnreif zurecht, bauschte die Ärmel an seinem Umhang auf und warf noch einen letzten zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel, da stieg ihm ein beißender Geruch in die Nase.  
  
Es schien Rauch zu sein.  
  
Er blinzelte verwirrt, trat an das halb geöffnete Fenster heran, riss es ganz auf und schnupperte. Nichts. Als er den Kopf wieder hereinzog, vergaß er für einen Moment schlagartig den seltsamen Geruch. Er hatte sich am Fensterrahmen gestoßen. Fluchend schmetterte er das Fenster wieder zu. Heute ging auch wirklich alles schief. Elrond rieb sich genervt den Hinterkopf.   
  
Aber wenigstens schien sich der Geruch inzwischen verzogen zu haben, oder er hatte sich ihn überhaupt nur eingebildet.  
  
Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern, setzte ein Lächeln auf, das sogar fast echt wirkte, und verließ seine Privaträume auf dem Weg zur Küche um sich einen Tee aufzusetzen.  
  
Als er um die Ecke bog, wurde er beinahe von Gandalf, der wie ein Irrer durch die Gänge sprintete, umgerannt. Er hielt ihn fest und wurde noch ein Stück mit dem Zauberer, der nicht mehr bremsen konnte, mitgeschleift.  
  
Zusammen kugelten sie über den Boden und stießen gegen einen Schrank.  
  
Leicht verärgert rappelte Elrond sich wieder auf und schaute mit einem "Ich- möchte- eine- Erklärung,- Mister,- und- zwar- sofort- Blick" auf Gandalf hinab.  
  
Dieser wirkte ein wenig verlegen, schien es aber wirklich sehr eilig zu haben, denn er achtete nicht weiter auf den Halbelben und stürmte mit einem Anflug von Panik in seinem Gesicht weiter.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Elrond auf, dass Gandalf vor Nässe triefte und der ganze Steinfussboden schwamm.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wirklich wissen, was hier los war, und machte sich deswegen weiter in Richtung Küche auf.   
  
Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen, denn er wurde an der nächsten Ecke prompt von seiner Tochter über den Haufen gelaufen.  
  
"Hey, hier.....halt!!" rief er, "Arwen... KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK!"  
  
Arwen, die gehofft hatte, diesen Zwischenfall unbeschadet zu überstehen, drehte sich um. Sie konnte sich der Autorität in der Stimme ihres Vaters nicht widersetzen.  
  
"...Äh.. Ja, Daddy? Was ist denn?", fragte sie leise.  
  
"Ach weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich nur eine Tasse Tee---Was ist hier überhaupt LOS??", zischte Elrond zurück.  
  
"Naja... also.. Nichts!! Komm, wir gehen in die Küche.", meinte sie schnell und half Elrond wieder hoch. Dabei konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn er sah mit seinen tropfenden Ärmeln und dem Stirnreif, der ihm schief über die Augen gerutscht war (die Zusammenstöße waren nicht ganz ohne Folgen geblieben), einfach zu komisch aus.  
  
Als sie in der Küche angekommen waren, setzte Arwen Wasser auf den Herd und Elrond in einen Stuhl. Dann entschuldigte sie sich mit einer lahmen Ausrede ("..ich..äh,.. Also, ich muss noch...muss noch einen Brief an Oma schreiben...genau!") und riet ihrem Vater, hier zu bleiben und sich zu entspannen.  
  
Das tat Elrond gerne. Arwens und Gandalfs Verhalten kam ihm zwar sehr verdächtig vor, aber er hatte heute schon genug Ärger gehabt und außerdem, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ginge, würden sie ihm doch sicher Bescheid sagen, oder?  
  
Elrond seufzte, goß das heiße Wasser in einen Becher und wartete darauf, dass der Tee zog. Er langweilte sich. Acht Minuten? Wer konnte schon acht Minuten ohne Beschäftigung auf Tee warten?  
  
Elrond stand auf und ging eine Zeit lang sinnlos im Kreis herum. Dann setzte er sich wieder. Er gähnte und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Plötzlich kam in ihm das Gefühl auf, als ob etwas nicht stimme oder etwas fehle.   
  
Natürlich! Die Zitrone!  
  
Glücklich darüber eine Beschäftigung gefunden zu haben, machte sich Elrond auf den Weg zur Vorratskammer, um sich eine Zitronenscheibe für seinen Tee zu holen.....  
  
***  
  
Los, los, los.....haltet mich davon ab, Imladris abzufackeln! *fiesgrins*  
  
Schreibt mir mal was, dann überleg ich mir, ab nur die Speisekammer oder das ganze schöne letzte heimelige Haus dran glauben muss..... 


	6. Eine brenzlige Situation

@Jinxauthor Mel: ja, der Spatz hat den Herzanfall überlebt ;)  
  
und nein, Gandalf hat seine Zauberkraft nicht verloren, aber hast du den schon jemals Feuer *löschen* sehen? Eigentlich zündet der doch immer alles an, oder? Ich denke mir, er weiß gar net, wie es wieder ausgeht *g*  
  
@tolka: Yeah! Burn it!! ;)  
  
Nochmals danke für die lieben Reviews!  
  
Okay, here we go:  
  
Kapitel 6: Eine brenzlige Situation  
  
Ein Fluch ertönte.   
  
Frodo schreckte hoch. Im ersten Augenblick wusste er nicht, wo und für einen schrecklichen Moment nicht einmal *wer* er war. Er öffnete die Augen, doch als alles dunkel blieb, führte er die Hand an sein Gesicht und bemerkte eine Art wattigen Belag.  
  
Wieder wurde geflucht und kurz darauf hatte Frodo sein Augenlicht wieder, da Gandalf sich endlich die Mühe gemacht hatte, seinen Bart aus dem Gesicht des Halblings zu entfernen.  
  
"Was zum--", begann Frodo, doch er wurde von dem Zauberer ruppig zu Seite gestoßen.  
  
"Wie kommst DU denn hierher? Spielst du gern Stolperfalle?", grollte er, "Nun sieh dir die Sauerei hier an! Bin ich denn nicht schon nass genug geworden? Jetzt muss ich hier auch noch aufwischen, na besten Dank..."   
  
"Was--", setzte Frodo noch einmal an.  
  
"Ach sei still!", schrie der Zauberer zurück. Er schien ziemlich im Stress zu sein. Der Grund dafür war Frodo ein Rätsel, bis er gräulichen Qualm entdeckte, der um die Ecke gekrochen kam.  
  
"Potzblitz!", rief er, da ihm nichts besseres einfiel und er noch etwas angeschlagen war, und deutete darauf.  
  
Gandalf unterbrach seine Schimpftirade und starrte den Rauch an. Er wirkte, als habe er noch nie zuvor Qualm gesehen.   
  
Ihm schien etwas einzufallen.   
  
Plötzlich drehte er sich so ruckartig um, dass er fast in der Pfütze, aus der er sich gerade erhoben hatte, ausgerutscht wäre. Er sprintete um die Ecke in Richtung Bad.  
  
Frodo rieb sich den Kopf. Alles drehte sich um ihn. Was war nur geschehen? Wo waren die anderen? Warum war er hier mit Pippin allein? Und wo war Sam? Dass Sam nicht bei ihm war, beunruhigte ihn am meisten, schließlich ließ der ihn sonst nie für auch nur fünf Minuten aus den Augen.  
  
Der Kopf des Zauberers tauchte an der Ecke wieder auf.  
  
"...Öhhm...hast du meinen Hut gesehen?", fragte er leicht verlegen, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das andeutete, dass es besser sei, keine unnötigen Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Frodo reichte Gandalf den durchtränkten, tropfenden, ehemals spitzen Zauberhut.  
  
Sofort war Gandalf wieder verschwunden und ließ Frodo ein zweites mal allein zurück. Da der Hobbit nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, und weil er nicht in dem Rauch sitzen bleiben wollte, stand er auf und folgte Gandalf auf wackeligen Beinen.   
  
Frodo fühlte sich schrecklich. Ihm war übel und er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem kratze sein Hals fürchterlich. Was war nur geschehen?  
  
Es schien nicht so, als würde er eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen, denn er konnte mit Gandalfs Tempo nicht mithalten. Wenn nicht die Wasserspur auf dem Boden gewesen wäre, hätte er den Zauberer verloren.  
  
Als Frodo schließlich an einer Badezimmertür ankam, verharrte er und lauschte.  
  
"Was hat Elrond denn schon hier verloren?", hörte er Gandalf grummeln.   
  
"Was weiß ich, er muss mir keine Rechenschaft ablegen für das, was er tut.", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme.   
  
"Hast du ihn wenigstens von der Speisekammer ferngehalten?"  
  
"Ja, er ist in der Küche.... worum geht es bei dieser ganzen Sache überhaupt?"  
  
Ein Platschen ertönte.  
  
"Und wofür brauchst du das ganze Wasser? Du bist jetzt schon dreimal hiergewesen!"  
  
Die Tür flog auf und schleuderte den armen Hobbit fast gegen die Wand, aber zum Glück war Frodo schlauer (oder nüchterner) als Pippin und sprang zur Seite.  
  
Gandalf rauschte an ihm vorbei. Er war immer noch nass. Mehr noch, er schien nasser zu sein, als noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
  
"Was kann ich dafür, wenn mir immer irgendwelche Idioten in die Quere kommen..", dabei sah er Frodo scharf an, blieb aber nicht lang stehen und hastete so schnell weiter, dass Arwen rennen musste, "..und mich zu Fall bringen?"  
  
Arwen folgte ihm weiter aus Neugierde.   
  
Nach der Hälfte der Strecke trafen sie auf einen triefenden Boromir, der verärgert vor sich hin grummelte und sich rußige, tropfende Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
Wenn Blicke täten könnten, wäre Gandalf in diesem Augenblick zu Staub zerfallen.  
  
Doch der Zauberer achtete nicht auf ihn und wandte sich an die Elbin.  
  
"Schnapp dir den Hobbit, der noch vor der Kammer liegt und bring ihn zu den anderen.", schnaufte er.  
  
Arwen tat, wie ihr geheißen, denn sie hatte nicht vor, einen Zauberer zu erzürnen, der sowieso schon gereizt war und auch unter normalen Umständen schnell barsch wurde.  
  
Sie hob Pippin auf, der sichtlich unter Schock stand, konnte aber nicht umhin, einen Blick in Richtung Vorratskammer zu werfen. Es brachte ihr nicht viel. Sie sah hauptsächlich Rauch. Schnell drehte sie sich um und hoffte inständig, dass Gandalf die Situation unter Kontrolle bekam. Das durfte ihr Vater in der Tat nicht sehen.  
  
Arwen lieferte Pippin, der leise vor sich hin wimmerte, bei den anderen Hobbits ab, zu denen Frodo sich inzwischen hinzugesellt hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie die vier allein lassen konnte. Merry schlief immer noch und schien durch nichts geweckt werden zu können, Sam starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin, Frodo hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf und hielt sich nah an einem rettenden Eimer auf, den er irgendwo aufgetrieben haben musste.  
  
"Ja,", dachte sie, "Die werden wohl in nächster Zeit keine Katastrophe anrichten", und verließ den Raum. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Vater, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich wirklich nicht der Speisekammer näherte. Als sie in der Küche ankam, hielt sie die Luft an. Elrond war nicht mehr da. Auf dem Tisch stand eine einsame Tasse und dampfte vor sich hin.   
  
Arwen machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte auf den Flur.   
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich der starke Rauchgeruch auf den Fluren ausgebreitet.  
  
Elrond wurde immer unruhiger, als er versuchte, die Quelle zu finden. In der Küche war es ihm gar nicht so aufgefallen, dass es hier verbrannt roch. Wieso nur traf er niemanden?   
  
"Achja", fiel es ihm wieder ein, "die Geburtstagsfeier."  
  
Er nahm sich vor, dort später mal vorbeizuschauen, sonst würde er seine Söhne verärgern, aber zuerst musste diese Sache geklärt werden.  
  
Er erinnerte sich wieder an Gandalfs und Arwens merkwürdiges Verhalten. Daher beschloss er, dorthin zu gehen, wo er mit Gandalf zusammengestoßen war.  
  
Von dort aus wandte er sich nach links, aber das schien nicht so ganz richtig zu sein, denn der Geruch ließ in dieser Richtung nach. Trotzdem folgte er der Wasserspur auf dem Fußboden bis zum Badezimmer. Elrond stieß die Tür auf und runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
Der Boden sah hier noch schlimmer aus als auf dem Flur und vier Hobbits saßen darauf.  
  
Einer von ihnen (Merry oder Pippin, er konnte die beiden einfach nicht auseinander halten...aber sie waren ja sowieso austauschbar) wiegte sich vor und zurück und murmelte verstört vor sich hin. Über den Zustand der anderen drei wollte er lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken. Er wollte schon eine Frage stellen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und kehrte wieder auf den Flur zurück. Diesmal begab er sich in Richtung Speisekammer.  
  
Zu seiner Freude, dass er jetzt den richtigen Weg genommen hatte und zu seiner Verwirrung und seinem Entsetzen, was hier eigentlich geschah, wurde der Geruch intensiver.  
  
Als er zu der Ecke kam, hinter der der Vorratsraum lag, hörte er Stimmen. Elrond blieb stehen und lauschte.  
  
"Warum hast du das Fenster aufgemacht? Dadurch wird es auch nicht besser!", grummelte es.  
  
"Ach, und du bist hier der Experte, wenn es um so was geht, oder wie? Wer von uns beiden kennt sich denn *ein wenig* mit Feuerwerk aus, häh?"  
  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Feuerwerk? In der Speisekammer? WOZU?  
  
Ein Tiefes brummiges Lachen ertönte.  
  
"Ha! Ein wenig trifft's!"  
  
Elrond stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Wenn sich gerade die Personen unterhielten, von denen er annahm, dass sie es taten, dann würde der Zwerg bald noch einen Kopf kürzer sein und man müsste sich seine Füße anschauen, um ihn von den Hobbits unterscheiden zu können, denn zumindest von der Größe her würde man es dann kaum noch können.  
  
Doch zu Elronds Verblüffung passierte nichts dergleichen und Gandalf stimmte sogar in das Gelächter mit ein. Allerdings klang es ein wenig drohend und nicht sehr freundlich. Anscheinend bemerkte Gimli das auch, denn er unterbrach sich plötzlich. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann ertönte wieder die Stimme des Zauberers.  
  
".....So, jetzt hör endlich mal auf, hier herumzunörgeln; ich bin zwar wirklich froh, dass du hier aufgetaucht bist, aber HILF MIR JETZT BITTE!... Nein, doch nicht so! Hey, fass...."  
  
Elrond vernahm einen lauten wehklagenden Schrei, der ihm fast das Trommelfell in seinen spitzen Ohren platzen ließ.  
  
".....nicht....die Pfanne an..", murmelte Gandalf. "..geht's wieder? Gut, dann nimm du das Wasser, ich kümmere mich um die Decken. Am besten, du fängst dort hinten an."  
  
Elrond riß die Augen auf. *Wasser*?  
  
"Neinneinneinnein, dort hinten! *nicht* hier!....dort drüben, der Schrank!"  
  
Da hatte Elrond genug. Er krempelte seine Ärmel hoch, trat um die Ecke und stieß mit dem Fuß die Holztür der Vorratskammer auf.   
  
"Oohhh, was machst du denn.. Halt! Nein nicht, *nicht*...auf...das...FETT!!..."  
  
......*zosch*.......  
  
Gandalf sprang zurück und riss schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht.  
  
Erst als die Stichflamme nicht mehr direkt unter der Decke züngelte, ließ er sie wieder fallen. Blitzschnell reagierte er, nahm alle Tücher und Decken, die er gerade zu fassen bekommen konnte, warf sie auf das brennende Fett und versuchte so, das Feuer zu ersticken.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er die Situation wieder größtenteils unter Kontrolle.  
  
Er nahm sich die Zeit, seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen zu lassen und sah sich um. Gimli war glücklicherweise ebenfalls zurückgesprungen, sonst hätte der Zwerg jetzt ein echtes Problem gehabt. Hier und da glimmte es in seinem Bart.  
  
Gandalf drehte sich um und hielt den Atem ein zweites mal an.  
  
Im Türrahmen stand Elrond. Er hatte den Mund zu einem empörten Ausruf geöffnet, regte sich jedoch nicht. An seinen weiten Ärmeln kokelte es.  
  
"......Elrond..?", sagte Gandalf leise, "Ach du meine Güte..."  
  
"...aber....aber...ich wollte doch nur...nur..eine Scheibe Zitrone....", flüsterte der Halbelb noch, dann klappte er in sich zusammen.  
  
*** 


	7. Vorbereitungen

Okay, okay.....  
  
Ich konnte es nicht tun.....*sich auch ganz doll dafür schämt*....Imladris ist zu schön und außerdem--wenn ich es abfackel, dann is Elrond doch völlig hin-----und ich brauche ihn doch noch!! *fiesgrins*  
  
Also, bevor ihr mich lyncht, lest erstmal weiter....gibt auch gleich zwei Kapitel ;)  
  
Kapitel 7: Vorbereitungen  
  
Farben tanzten wirr umher und verschmolzen zu dem Abbild eines lauen Frühlingsmorgens. Der Wind flüsterte in den Wäldern um Imladris, die Sonne strahlte hell und malte bunte Muster auf den Boden, als sie durch die mit Blüten überladenen Bäume schien, und die Luft ringsherum war erfüllt von dem süßen Stimmengewirr der Vögel.  
  
Elrond trat hinaus, atmete tief und glücklich die Frische des Morgens ein und genoss den Augenblick. Lang war er nicht von einer solchen Zufriedenheit erfüllt gewesen. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Tal schweifen und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem.   
  
Schlagartig verblasste der Frühlingstag und zerlief ein zweites mal in bunte Farben. Doch diesmal formten sie keinen sonnigen Vormittag, sondern gingen schnell in einen dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Strudel über. Elrond hatte das Gefühl, als ob er durch ein Schlüsselloch in einen angrenzenden Raum gesogen würde.  
  
Gerade, als das Zerren schier unerträglich wurde, schreckte er um Atem ringend hoch.  
  
Prustend und keuchend richtete er sich auf. Als sich seine Atmung wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, blinzelte er und versuchte, herauszufinden, wo er sich befand.  
  
Anfangs konnte er vor sich nur beigefarbene Flecken ausmachen, doch mit jedem Augenblick wurden sie deutlicher und er erkannte, dass Gandalf, Gimli und Arwen vor ihm standen, sich zu ihm herunterbeugten und sich gegenseitig mehr oder weniger besorgte Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Immer noch keuchend ließ sich der Halbelb wieder zurückfallen, was keine gute Idee war, denn so schlug er hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden.  
  
Um ihn herum schwirrte alles. Er schloß erschöpft die Augen und hörte, wie jemand auf ihn zulief, sofort darauf spürte er Arwens Hände, die seinen Kopf leicht anhoben und ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strichen. Ein feuchtes Tuch wurde ihm auf die Stirn gedrückt.  
  
"Bist du von allen Valar verlassen?", hörte Elrond seine Tochter fauchen, "Wie konntest du nur auf die irrsinnige Idee kommen, den Eimer mit Wasser über ihm auszuleeren?"   
  
"Ich dachte, kaltes Wasser hilft immer...", brummte der Zauberer in seinen Bart, "..und außerdem bin ich keine Krankenschwester!--"  
  
"Nein, wirklich nicht!", kicherte Gimli, bis Gandalf ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Immerhin ist er aufgewacht."  
  
"Ja, wirklich toll. Gaaanz toll.", gab Arwen zurück.  
  
Elrond stöhnte. Konnten sie sich nicht ein wenig leiser streiten?  
  
"Siehst du?", sagte Arwen, als sie das Stöhnen bemerkte, "Wir hätten Aragorn gleich rufen sollen!" In dem Moment, in dem sie den Namen des Waldläufers nannte, bekam ihre Stimme einen leicht schwärmerischen Klang. Doch sofort unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken und wandte sich wieder besorgt ihrem Vater zu.   
  
"Ist ja schon gut.", murmelte Gandalf, "Dann geh ich eben jetzt los und suche ihn... Gimli, geh und hol--"  
  
"Gnhhhmm...neeemnm...", nuschelte Elrond, dann räusperte er sich und versuchte es ein zweites mal, "Neinneinnein,istschongut..." Er richtete sich auf und schaffte es sogar, sich ganz zu erheben. "Schon in Ordnung, mir geht es gut." 'Naja 'gut' war ein bißchen übertrieben', dachte er, "Ihr braucht Aragorn wegen mir nicht zu belästigen!"  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, Daddy?", fragte die Elbin.  
  
"Ja,.... ja. Ich bin mir sicher. SEHR sicher.", erwiderte er.  
  
"Du bist in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja doch!", antwortete er leicht genervt. Er hasste diese Fragerei.  
  
"Und ich soll wirklich nicht Arag--", setzte Arwen an.  
  
"NEIN!!", rief der Halbelb. Dann, als ihn alle verwundert ansahen, räusperte er sich wieder, zögerte einen Augenblick und schritt schließlich selbstbewußt und erhobenen Hauptes den Gang hinunter, bevor ihn irgend jemand daran hindern konnte.  
  
Arwen wollte ihm folgen, doch Gandalf hielt sie am Arm fest, schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann drehte sich der Zauberer zu Gimli. Er war wegen der "Was- für- ein- Spaß,-lass- uns- doch- mal- brennendes- Fett- mit Wasser- löschen"- Sache immer noch sauer auf ihn, doch der Zwerg ließ sich durch Gandalfs durchdringende Blicke nicht beunruhigen und ging wieder in die Vorratskammer: Er beschäftigte sich damit, noch ein paar Funken auszutreten.  
  
Gandalf beobachtete ihn dabei und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen.   
  
Alles in Allem bot die Kammer keinen berauschenden Anblick. Zum Glück hatten sie es zu dritt schließlich doch noch geschafft, den Brand zu löschen, nachdem sie Elrond auf den Flur aus der Reichweite des Feuers gezogen hatten. Trotzdem schwelte es hier und da noch etwas; die Holzdielen des Bodens waren nur noch zu wenigen Teilen vorhanden und einige Schränke fielen schon in sich zusammen, wenn man sie nur scharf anschaute.  
  
Gimli sah nicht viel besser aus.   
  
Daraus schlussfolgerte der Zauberer, dass er selbst wahrscheinlich auch kein besonders gutes Erscheinungsbild bot und schaute an sich herab. Sein Umhang hing an einigen Stellen in Fetzen, hier und da zeigten sich schwärzliche Brandlöcher, und die Flecken, die Merry verursacht hatte, waren auch immer noch zu sehen.   
  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie erschlagen. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und machte sich auf den Weg, ein Bett zu suchen. Im Augenblick war ihm alles ziemlich egal und er schlurfte los, ohne sich weiter um die anderen zu kümmern.  
  
Als er gerade an der Ecke abgebogen war, hörte er die Stimme des Zwergen.  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf, hey!", rief er.  
  
Der Zauberer drehte sich genervt um. Im Gang stand Gimli, der ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, das fast belustigt wirkte, seinen tropfenden, teilweise versengten Hut und seinen halb verbrannten Stab entgegenhielt.  
  
Gandalf grunzte noch etwas Unverständliches, dann war er weg und ließ den Zwergen zurück, der ihm verdattert hinterher schaute.  
  
Währenddessen schritt Elrond aufrecht weiter und verminderte seine Geschwindigkeit erst, als er außer Hörweite war.  
  
Stöhnend lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand. Was in der Speisekammer geschehen war, war ihm im Augenblick herzlich egal. Sollte Arwen sich doch darum kümmern. Er schloß die Augen. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles und sein Hals schmerzte fürchterlich. Hoffentlich fanden sie bald eine Lösung für das Problem, sonst schien es, als würde er seinen Besuch nie wieder loswerden.  
  
Elrond seufzte und zwang sich dazu weiterzugehen. Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, hörte er Gandalf hinter sich grummeln und blieb stehen.  
  
"...gnmunmgruhhmpf..dieser verflixte Merry..nmnmmhmmpf..törichter Beutlin..und überhaupt, diese närrischen Hobbits!"  
  
Elrond konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Nun, nun, mein Freund!", sagte er und versuchte dabei so würdevoll zu wirken, wie es ihm im Augenblick möglich war.  
  
Gandalf funkelte ihn nur böse an, fuhr mit seiner Schimpferei fort und blieb nicht einmal stehen.   
  
Elrond seufzte wieder. Normalerweise hätte er sich das nicht bieten lassen, aber heute war nicht normalerweise und deswegen hielt er sich zurück.  
  
"In einer Stunde Ratssitzung!", rief er hinterher und erntete ein Brummen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Bad.  
  
Zuerst versuchte er, zu vermeiden, in den Spiegel zu schauen, aber das war aufgrund der Tatsache, dass in seinem Bad mehrere Spiegel so angebracht worden waren, dass man sich von jeder Stelle des Raumes aus in irgendeinem der Spiegel betrachten konnte (sogar an der Decke hing einer), schlicht unmöglich und so gab er den Versuch auf.  
  
Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlimm.  
  
Sein Gewand wurde nur noch durch ein paar Nähte zusammengehalten, seine Haare waren stellenweise verbrannt, sein Stirnreif total verbogen.  
  
Aber wenigstens hatte er sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Elrond schnappte sich eine Schere und begann verzweifelt an seinen Haaren herumzuschneiden, damit er sich wieder einigermaßen sehen lassen konnte.   
  
Vielleicht würde er doch länger als eine Stunde brauchen.  
  
Inzwischen war Gandalf fünfmal durch den ersten Stock gelaufen, ohne ein freies Schlafzimmer finden zu können. Seine Laune hatte sich dadurch, dass er sich in diesem Haus immer noch verlief, nicht gebessert, aber immerhin hatte er sich so weit beruhigt, dass er sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe besann.  
  
Er atmete genervt aus und rang sich nochmal dazu durch, den Rat vorzubereiten.  
  
Als erstes ging er durch die Hintertür nach draußen. Natürlich konnte er auch zuerst die Hintertür nicht finden. Als er nach einem Schlafzimmer gesucht hatte, war er immer wieder an dieser Tür angekommen und als er dann den Ausgang suchte, verhielt es sich natürlich genau andersherum. Es war fast wie Zauberei, und damit sollte er sich eigentlich auskennen. Trotzdem brauchte er beinahe eine Viertelstunde, um endlich sein Ziel zu erreichen.   
  
Über den hinteren Pfad erreichte er so die Veranda, wo die Versammlung stattfinden sollte. Gandalf sah sich um. Sonst standen die Stühle für eine solche Gelegenheit immer schon bereit, aber heute war nur einer da. Auf dem Boden glitzerten Scherben.  
  
Der Zauberer grummelte wieder vor sich hin, hob die Teile einer ehemalige Tasse auf, schnitt sich dabei, wie zu erwarten war, in die Finger, und machte sich auf, Stühle zu besorgen.  
  
Wieso war er hier eigentlich der einzige, der sich um etwas kümmerte? Die anderen waren mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit alle auf dem Fest. Sie amüsierten sich (es war deutlich zu hören, und dass obwohl sie doch ein Stück in den Wald hineingegangen waren).   
  
Bestimmt war schon einer von ihnen so betrunken, dass er für ausgelassene Stimmung sorgte.  
  
'Mit Sicherheit Elladan.', dachte Gandalf. '...oder Legolas-- Das würde ich zu gern sehen...'  
  
Aber nein, er musste hier Scherben aufsammeln!  
  
Heute war wirklich ein wunderbarer Tag! Warum hatte er nur vorgeschlagen, hierher zurückzukommen? Sie hätten doch auch in Lórien bleiben können...  
  
Aber Celeborn war auch nicht viel verträglicher als Elrond und außerdem konnte Galadriel eine ziemliche Furie werden. Gandalf verstand gar nicht, warum sie sich bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt so aufgeregt hatte. Das bißchen Wasser, das er bei seinem Experiment mit seinen neuesten Feuerwerkskörpern verdampft hatte, war doch nun wirklich nicht der Rede wert gewesen. Sie konnte sich doch jederzeit woanders einen neuen und viel schöneren Brunnen anlegen als den alten zugewachsenen Trümmerhaufen...  
  
Zugegeben, um den silbernen Krug war es schade, aber dafür hatte er ihr doch auch ein Feuerwerk geboten, das alles bisherige in den Schatten stellte (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes).  
  
Gandalf verlor sich kurz in seinen Erinnerungen an dieses fantastische Farbenspiel.   
  
Den (Wald)Brand verdrängte er dabei.  
  
Nach einer Weile verscheuchte er die Gedanken an jenen Tag, seufzte und brachte sich schließlich dazu, noch einmal nach den Hobbits zu schauen und auch die anderen über die bevorstehende Versammlung zu unterrichten.  
  
Nach einigen Versuchen gab er es jedoch auf, die Halblinge zum Rat bringen zu wollen, denn die einzigen Reaktionen auf seine Bemühungen waren ein trübsinniges dumpfes Starren von Sam, ein leises Wimmern von Pippin, Würgegeräusche und einiges Gejammere von Frodo und ein verschlafenes "Wasnlos?" von Merry.   
  
Der Zauberer verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Wenn er mit diesem Trupp irgendwo auftauchte, gab es immer ein heilloses Durcheinander, da war es egal wo sie hingingen. Einzeln oder zu zweit waren die Mitglieder der Gefährten ganz umgänglich, aber als Gruppe ging alles drunter und drüber.  
  
Wahrscheinlich würden sie selbst dem alten Tom Bombadil auf die Nerven fallen, weil sie ihm zu *chaotisch* wären.  
  
Gandalf machte sich wiederstrebend auf den Weg, die restlichen Gefährten alle gleichzeitig an einem Ort zu versammeln.  
  
***  
  
.....und weiter gehts! *klick* ---- 


	8. Der Rat

Kapitel 8: Der Rat  
  
Gandalf hob verwundert die rechte Augenbraue an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte es nicht einmal mehr in Betracht gezogen, dass die Hobbits doch noch rechtzeitig beim Rat erscheinen würden. Sie kamen sogar aus eigenem Antrieb. Naja, zugegeben, Pippin wurde von Frodo gezogen, aber immerhin waren sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig hier.  
  
Der Zauberer beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie sich abmühten, über den hinteren Pfad die Veranda zu erreichen. Frodo hatte sichtlich Probleme, Pippin hinter sich her zu schleifen, und dass, obwohl Sam so hilfsbereit war und den jüngeren Hobbit von hinten anschob.   
  
Gandalf wies ihnen ihre Plätze zu, vermied es jedoch, sie anzusprechen, denn sie waren immer noch nicht in bester Verfassung.  
  
Zufrieden stemmte er seine Arme in die Hüften und sah sich das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen an.  
  
Da es inzwischen zu dämmern begonnen hatte, hatte er kleine Lampen aufgehängt, die alles in einem goldenen Licht erstrahlen ließen.  
  
Auf der Veranda waren in einem Halbkreis die verschiedensten Gegenstände angeordnet, die zumindest teilweise nur entfernt als Sitzgelegenheit angesehen werden konnten.  
  
Die Hobbits mussten sich mit einem Baumstamm begnügen, Legolas saß auf einem gelben Plüschkissen auf dem Boden und beschwerte sich ununterbrochen über dessen Farbe und dass es nicht weich genug sei, Gimli saß auf einem Amboß aus Elronds kleiner Schmiede und wirkte recht zufrieden, Boromir hatte als Sitzplatz seinen Schild, der über zwei Steine gelegt worden war, zugeteilt bekommen und Aragorn hockte in einem großen, bis zum Rand mit Blättern gefüllten Korb und maulte lautstark, dass dies einem König nicht würdig sei. Für sich selbst hatte Gandalf einen Sessel aus der Halle des Feuers besorgt und Elrond bekam den Stuhl, der schon den ganzen Tag hier stand.  
  
Der Zauberer lobte sich für seinen Einfallsreichtum. Er hatte einfach keine Stühle bekommen können- sie waren alle zu Elladans und Elrohirs Feier gebracht worden und, obwohl sie dort nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, weil die meisten Gäste sowieso schon von ihnen herunterfielen, konnte Gandalf keinen Stuhl unbemerkt entwenden, und da er einfach keine Lust hatte, sich mit einem betrunkenen Elladan in die Haare zu kriegen, hatte er es aufgegeben.  
  
Auch für seine Sitzordnung lobte er sich. Er hatte extra darauf geachtet, dass Boromir so weit wie nur möglich von Aragorn entfernt saß und dass den Hobbits ausreichend Nahrungsmittel in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zur Verfügung standen. Er selbst saß zwischen Legolas und Gimli. Damit glaubte er, die größten Schwierigkeiten beseitigen zu können.  
  
Gandalf stand feierlich auf, hob eine silberne Glocke und schlug einen einzigen klaren Ton.  
  
Das war das Zeichen für den Beginn des Rates, aber es war eigentlich nur eine Formalität und nicht notwendig. Gandalf hielt sich jedoch daran, um Elrond eine Freude zu bereiten. Er bedeutete den anderen, sich aufrecht hinzusetzten und sich gebührend zu verhalten, damit die ganze Angelegenheit zumindest noch ein wenig seriös wirkte.   
  
Es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Die Hobbits hingen über ihrem Baumstamm, als ob sie jemand dort hingeworfen habe, wobei Merry schon heruntergefallen war und wieder vor sich hin schnarchte. Sam machte sich über die Lebensmittel her, Frodo sah ihm dabei zu. Er wirkte sehr blaß und lief um die Nasenspitze herum leicht grünlich an. Legolas rutschte immer wieder auf dem Kissen hin und her- er erinnerte stark an ein brütendes Huhn-, Gimli sah noch immer etwas abgerissen aus, schien sich aber durch nichts von seiner guten Laune (die er einigen geleerten Bierkrügen verdankte) abbringen zu lassen und grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen; ganz im Gegenteil zu Aragorn, der sich immer noch beschwerte und inzwischen einen Kranz aus welken Blättern im Haar trug. Der einzige, der sich angemessen verhielt, war Boromir, doch ab und zu warf er noch böse Blicke in Gandalfs Richtung.  
  
Der Zauberer seufzte, gab seine Versuche auf und begnügte sich statt dessen damit, auf Elrond zu warten.   
  
Der sich Zeit ließ.  
  
Beim Erklingen der Glocke machte er sich langsam auf den Weg.  
  
Elrond versuchte, so viel Würde auszustrahlen wie es ihm möglich war. Inzwischen gelang es ihm auch wieder.   
  
Er hatte sich gewaschen und umgezogen und selbst sein Haar war wieder in Ordnung gebracht worden. Nur einige Sorgenfalten, die zuvor nicht da gewesen waren, und eine angesengte Augenbraue erinnerten noch an den vergangenen Nachmittag.   
  
Elrond schritt um die Ecke auf den vorderen Weg über eine kleine Treppe zur Veranda hinunter, dann zögerte einen Augenblick.   
  
Als er die Anwesenden musterte, überkamen ihn Zweifel und er fragte sich, ob es dies wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, doch als er dann sah, wie sehr Gandalf sich bemühte, die Formalitäten einzuhalten, schaffte er es sogar, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Er breitete die Arme als Willkommensgruß aus, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und sprach:  
  
"Fremde aus fernen Lä.hä..hää..--"  
  
Ein Poltern erklang und dann ein *uaaahaaaa*, dem ein *huammpf* folgte.  
  
Alle anwesenden Zwerge, Menschen, Hobbits (außer Merry), Zauberer und Elben starrten mit offenem Mund (was bei Sam wenig appetitlich war) dorthin, wo Elrond gerade noch gestanden hatte.  
  
Totenstille breitete sich mit einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit aus.   
  
Nach einer Weile erklang ein leises Räuspern.  
  
"Öhhm....könnte mit vielleicht jemand aufhelfen? ...Irgend jemand?.......Bitte?"  
  
Sofort sprang Gandalf auf und schlitterte über gefrorenen Tee auf Elrond zu, der sich hoffnungslos im Geländer verknotet hatte.  
  
Den Tee hatte er ja ganz vergessen! Er befreite den Halbelben und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. Elrond richtete nur einen bösen Blick auf ihn, nachdem er seine Gliedmaßen wieder geordnet und sich aufgerichtet hatte, und schaute sich um.  
  
Niemand wagte sich zu rühren:  
  
Aragorn wirkte inzwischen doch zufrieden mit seinem Sitzplatz, denn er maulte nicht mehr und untersuchte mit höchstem Interesse jedes einzelne Blatt des welken Laubes. Die anderen schienen, je nach ihrer Größe, entweder ein plötzliches Gefallen am Himmel oder an den Steinplatten auf dem Boden gefunden zu haben.  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Gandalf darüber, dass niemand so töricht war, einen Kommentar abzugeben, und stahl sich zurück zu seinem Sessel. Inzwischen war Elrond ebenfalls zu seinem Stuhl gegangen und hatte sich steif darauf fallen lassen. Er holte tief Luft, ließ besonders viel Würde in seiner Stimme erklingen und versuchte es ein zweites Mal.  
  
"Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde! Ihr seid hergerufen worden, damit wir auf die Bedrohung Mordors reagi--"  
  
Er wurde abrupt von Pippin unterbrochen, der laut kicherte, bis Frodo ihm in die Rippen stieß.  
  
Elrond funkelte ihn an.  
  
"Ach was soll's..", zischte er dann, "Hiermit erkläre ich den Rat von Imladris zur Frage des Einen für eröffnet..", er seufzte, "---schon wieder."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, sah nacheinander die Anwesenden mit einem Blick, der nur besonders fiesen Professoren zu eigen war, an, als er auf Anmerkungen wartete und da er freiwillig keine bekam, bedeutete er (auch "Professor- like") Aragorn, der demonstrativ an dem Halbelben vorbei ins Leere starrte, eine Stellungnahme abzugeben.  
  
"Äh..wie jetzt?", fragte der Waldläufer verzweifelt, "...äh...was war noch gleich die Frage?"  
  
Elrond verdrehte die Augen, "Ich habe noch keine gestellt, aber", meinte er, "Wenn du unbedingt eine benötigst, um etwas beizutragen, bitte: Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"  
  
"...abwarten?", antwortete dieser verunsichert.  
  
Elrond seufzte. Diese Antwort war vorhersehbar gewesen. Aragorn wartete immer. Er wartete auf Arwen, er wartete auf seine große Chance; er wartete, bis er *eines Tages* König sein würde....  
  
'Dieser Waldläufer wird vielleicht irgendwann der König der Menschen sein', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, 'Du meine Güte!'  
  
Er verscheuchte den Gedanken. Damit konnte er sich auch ein anderes mal befassen.   
  
Da er nicht annehmen durfte, einen weiteren produktiven Beitrag von Aragorn zu bekommen, suchte er sich ein anders Opfer. Sein Blick schweifte über die Hobbits. Er ließ ihn weiter schweifen. Wenn von seiner zukünftigen Majestät schon nichts anständiges herüberkam, durfte er bei den Halblingen nicht mit mehr rechnen.  
  
Plötzlich erhob sich Boromir so ruckartig, dass sein Schild klappernd zu Boden fiel.   
  
"Lasst uns den Einen nehmen und ihn gegen den Feind verwenden! Wir können ihn besiegen!"  
  
Elrond machte sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten, sondern rieb sich den Nasenrücken und seufzte nur, doch Legolas sprang auf.  
  
"Hast du denn das letzte mal nicht aufgepasst? Der Ring muss vernichtet werden!", rief er.  
  
"Ach ihr Elben seid doch alle gleich! Was kümmert es euch überhaupt? Ihr verlasst diese Lande doch sowieso...", erwiderte Boromir.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Legolas dazu kommen konnte, sich *wirklich* aufzuregen und Boromir mit einem längeren Vortrag über die Beziehung zwischen Elben und Menschen vollzutexten, räusperte Elrond sich laut und schaute beide scharf an. Sie verstummten und setzten sich. Legolas wirkte ziemlich beleidigt, als er sich auf das gelbe Kissen zurückfallen ließ.  
  
Elrond schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er Gimli an. Der Zwerg bemerkte es und druckste vor sich hin.  
  
"Nun?", fragte Elrond.  
  
"Ja..äh..", Gimli versuchte krampfhaft, den Nebel, den der Alkohol in seinem Kopf hatte aufsteigen lassen, zu durchdringen und eine brauchbare Antwort finden. Er entdeckte eine, packte sie und klammerte sich daran, wie ein Ertrinkender an eine Planke des gesunkenen Schiffes. "Öhm, also ich denke wir sollten losgehen und, naja, ...äh, den Ring...suchen?"  
  
Elrond sprang auf.  
  
"Ja, ja! Richtig, sehr gut!", rief er, dann räusperte er sich verlegen und setzte sich langsam wieder. "Also", meinte er dann, "Um noch einmal zusammenzufassen, was wir gerade erarbeitet haben: Der Ring muss vernichtet werden, das wissen wir alle.", er hielt kurz inne, "Nicht wahr--Borormir?"  
  
Der Mensch nickte missmutig und wiederstrebend.  
  
"Wie ihr bestimmt alle mitbekommen habt, hattet ihr vor einer Weile die Aufgabe erhalten, genau dies zu tun. ...Nun gut, euer Versuch ist fehlgeschlagen, da kann man jetzt nichts mehr dran ändern, aber", Er sah jeden einzelnen durchdringend an "Ihr hattet eine große Verantwortung und deswegen müsst ihr jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen."  
  
Bei den Worten "Konsequenzen tragen", begannen einige der Gefährten unruhig hin und her zu rutschen. Der Klang dieser Worte missfiel ihnen sehr. Nervös schauten sie Elrond an, während dieser über die "Konsequenzen" nachdachte.  
  
Schließlich wandte er sich wieder an alle:  
  
"Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich eine Gruppe von fünf aufmachen sollte, mit dem Ziel, den Einen wiederzufinden. Die übrigen werden hier bleiben."  
  
Die Gefährten atmeten erleichtert aus. Das war ja gar nicht so schlimm.  
  
Natürlich wollte trotzdem keiner der Neun Mitglied dieser Fünfergruppe sein, denn die Aufgabe klang zu sehr nach Strafe und es würde auch unheimlich langweilig werden.  
  
Sofort versuchte deshalb jeder, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen, die in Imladris bleiben durfte. Da aber niemand so genau wußte, wer die Gruppen einteilte, und in welcher Ecke der Veranda sich welche Gruppe einzufinden hatte (schließlich hatte Elrond ja auch noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich dazu zu äußern), gab es auf der Stelle ein riesiges Durcheinander, als alle wirr hin und her liefen.  
  
Elrond holte tief Luft. "STOP!", donnerte er.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise wurde auf ihn gehört und die Gefährten unterbrachen sich in ihrer aktuellen Beschäftigung.  
  
"Die Ratssitzung ist hiermit vertagt. Die Einteilung findet morgen vormittag statt."  
  
Ruckartig drehte Elrond sich um und schritt genervt mit langen Schritten ins Haus.  
  
Na, das konnte ja was werden.  
  
***  
  
So, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann bitte JETZT die Heugabeln und die Fackeln auspacken.........   
  
Achja:  
  
Einen lieben Gruß an einen meiner Lieblingslehrer, bei dem die Gruppeneinteilungen genau so funktioniert haben---Bis auf die Vertagung, versteht sich ;) 


	9. Getrennte Wege

Huh, Danke, ihr habt mich am Leben gelassen *freu*  
  
@tolka: he he...ich denke mal, die Orks richtiges Benehmen zu lehren ist bestimmt einfacher, als den Hobbits Tischmanieren beizubringen, oder ? ;)  
  
@Jinxautor Mel: okay, okay, du hast ja recht......eigentlich schade um die schönen Mellornbäume, aber das ist doch schon soooooo lange her ....*zwinker*  
  
@Silith: ..äh, wieso zwei? Es bleiben doch vier da..., weil fünf gehen los...*nochmal nachrechnet*  
  
....hab ich das irgendwo geschrieben, dass nur zwei bei Elrond bleiben? *grad mal verwirrt ist*....schau nochmal nach, was ich da hochgeladen habe ;)  
  
Nochmal Danke für die lieben Reviews! Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt!!  
  
Okidoki, denn wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer Elrond in den Wahnsinn treiben darf......*muahhhahhhaaa*  
  
Kapitel 9: Getrennte Wege  
  
Frodo fröstelte. Er zog seinen Mantel enger um die Schultern und trat auf der Stelle. Das schlechte Wetter und die Tatsache, dass er das unverschämte Glück besitzen sollte, nach dem Ring suchen zu dürfen, deprimierte ihn. Selbst Sam, den sonst fast nichts von seiner guten Laune abbringen konnte, wirkte seltsam niedergeschlagen.  
  
Frodo fuhr zusammen, als ein Blitz zuckte und den wolkenverhangenen Himmel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hell erleuchtete. Er hasste Gewitter und dieses war besonders unangenehm, da es zeitweilig sogar hagelte und außerdem befand er sich in den Bergen, in der Nähe eines Flusses, mit einem Wald ringsherum.  
  
"Na toll", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, "Wenn mich der Blitz zufällig nicht direkt trifft, besteht immerhin noch die Chance, von einer Eiche erschlagen zu werden!"  
  
Ihn schauderte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah er sich nach den anderen um, die genauso viel Glück gehabt hatten wie er. Da Elrond es mit Diplomatie nicht geschafft hatte, die Gefährten in zwei Gruppen aufzuspalten, war die Aktion aufs Losen hinausgelaufen. Neben Frodo hatten auch noch Gandalf, Gimli, und Aragorn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Kürzeren gezogen. Sam hatte sich freiwillig hinzugesellt, was zu erwarten gewesen war. Frodo war ihm dankbar dafür. Er hätte sich als einziger Hobbit fehl am Platze gefühlt.  
  
Wieder zuckte ein Blitz vom Himmel und der Halbling zusammen. Aber er war nicht der einzige. Gimli zog erschrocken den Kopf ein und sprang hinter Aragorn, als ob er annahm, dass dieser einen besonders guten Blitzableiter abgeben würde, wie er da so mit gezogenem und hoch erhobenem Schwert stand und grimmig in Richtung der Eingangstür des letzten heimeligen Hauses schaute, als wenn er vorhabe, sofort jeden zu erschlagen, der es wagt, das Haus zu verlassen. Nasse Haarsträhnen hingen dekorativ in das Gesicht des Waldläufers.  
  
Gandalf sah auch nicht besonders erfreut aus, im Gegenteil: er wirkte ziemlich verspannt, um nicht zu sagen sehr gereizt, und grummelte Wortfetzen in seinen Bart, die zumindest für Frodo völlig unverständlich waren. Etwa einen Meter über seinem Kopf hatte sich eine kleine dunkle Wolke gebildet.  
  
Nach einer Weile, während der sich keiner gerührt hatte, nahm Sam seinen Mut zusammen und murmelte leise, um die Situation etwas zu entspannen, aber doch so laut, dass es alle mitbekamen: "Hey, kommt schon! Schaut nicht so finster drein. Herr Elrond kommt bestimmt gleich. So lange können wir doch auch noch warten, oder?" Dabei schielte er auf Aragorns Schwert, "Die paar Minuten können gar nicht mehr so schlimm werden.", meinte er ermutigend.  
  
Donner grollte. Ein leises Plätschern erklang, dem bald darauf ein ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen folgte.   
  
*shwwuuuuschschhh*  
  
Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden waren die fünf Gefährten bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.  
  
Sam schien unter den vorwurfsvollen Blicken der anderen, die trotz des dichten Regenschleiers bis zu ihm vordrangen, noch ein ganzes Stück zu schrumpfen, doch Gimli überlegte nicht lange. Er hob einen Schild vom Boden auf und suchte mit den Hobbits Schutz darunter.  
  
"He, wo hast du denn den he--", setzte Frodo an.  
  
"Ach...ähm...ist nicht wichtig!", antwortete der Zwerg hastig. Frodo beließ es dabei. Er seufzte. Zugegeben, zumindest einen Vorteil hatte es, dass er schon so früh wieder aufbrechen sollte: Wenigstens musste er Bilbo nicht erklären, dass er seinen Ring verschlampt hatte. Trotzdem wünschte er sich weit weg. Oder wenigsten irgendwo hin, wo es trocken war.  
  
Inzwischen regnete es so stark, dass sich die einzelnen Tropfen anstellen mussten. Aragorns Gesicht verhärtete sich und er hob Andúril noch etwas höher. Gandalfs private Wolke sprühte einige Funken und grollte leise.  
  
Als Frodo den Gesichtsausdruck des Zauberers neben sich bemerkte, stieß er den anderen Hobbit und den Zwerg an. Ganz unauffällig entfernten sie sich langsam von Gandalf, denn in seiner Nähe konnte man sich im Augenblick wirklich nicht sicher fühlen.  
  
Die Luft um ihn herum knistere. Nicht im metaphorischen Sinn, sie knisterte *wirklich*.  
  
Elrond seufzte tief. "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, du sollst doch gar nicht mitgehen.", sagte er. Man konnte dem Tonfall seiner Stimme anhören, dass er diesen Satz während der letzten zwei Stunden schon mehrmals ausgesprochen hatte. Und genau wie seit zwei Stunden, bekam er auch diesmal keine Antwort. Schließlich war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende. "Okay, wenn es so nicht geht, du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und nickte Boromir zu, woraufhin sich dieser hinkniete und mit seinen langen Armen unter ein Bett griff. Ein erschrockenes Quieken ertönte und sofort darauf kam ein Hobbit zum Vorschein. Er wehrte sich heftig, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht aus, um Boromirs stählerndem Griff zu entgehen. Der Mensch zog den Halbling, dessen Finger verzweifelt nach Halt suchend über den Boden kratzten, in die Mitte des Raumes, dann setzte er sich auf seine Beine, um ihn am Flüchten zu hindern. Elrond redete mit leisen Worten auf den Hobbit ein, bis dieser seine Fluchtversuche schließlich aufgab. Er schaute mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken auf das rettende Bett, nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich jedoch und war sogar wieder ansprechbar. Boromir ließ Merry vorläufig frei, stellte sich aber vor das Möbelstück, dem die Blicke des Hobbits gegolten hatten, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Elrond trat einige Schritte zurück. Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie Legolas eifrig sämtliche Staubflusen aus Merrys Haaren entfernte und lächelte erleichtert. Endlich! Seit Beginn dieses Unwetters versuchten sie nun schon den Hobbit unter dem Bett heraus zu bekommen. Wie konnte jemand nur so viel Angst vor einem Gewitter haben? Zugegeben, es stürmte schon seit geraumer Weile, aber zumindest als Hobbit durfte man nicht unbedingt damit rechnen, vom Blitz erschlagen zu werden.  
  
Elrond zuckte mit den Schultern und trat neben Legolas, dann schob er den Elben beiseite und zog Merry sanft auf die Beine.  
  
"Komm", sagte er freundlich, "Lass uns gehen, um die anderen zu verabschieden, sie warten schon.", da er nicht vorhatte, noch länger herumzutrödeln, außerdem konnte Gandalf sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn man ihn zu lang warten ließ und Elrond wollte sich jetzt nicht noch mit ihm streiten. Merry nickte tapfer. Gerade, als er dazu ansetzte, die paar Schritte zur Tür hinter sich zu bringen, flog diese auf und Pippin kam hereingestürzt.  
  
"Hey, wie weit seid ihr? Gehen wir jetzt endlich raus?", rief er.  
  
Elrond nickte.  
  
"Super! Schnell, beeilt euch, gerade ist ein Blitz in einen Baum eingeschlagen und hat ihn auseinandergerissen! Das musst du sehen, Merry!", aufgeregt hüpfte er hin und her und rannte auf die Haustür zu. Merry wurde kreidebleich, sackte auf die Knie und krabbelte, als er ein dumpfes Grollen vernahm, so schnell er konnte wimmernd zurück unter das Bett.  
  
Elrond seufzte. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck.  
  
"Okay", sagte er, "Lasst ihn hier. Wir gehen."  
  
Boromir und der Halbelb setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
Funken stoben, ein Knall ertönte, weißer Qualm stob davon. Hustend richtete Frodo sich auf und sah sich um. Sam und Gimli erhoben sich ebenfalls gerade und Aragorn zupfte einige Holzsplitter aus seinem Bart und den Haaren, doch Gandalf starrte noch immer murmelnd vor sich hin, so als habe er nichts mitbekommen. Neben Frodo lag der Großteil der rauchenden Überreste einer Eiche, der Rest des Baumes war überall im Gras verstreut. Benommen wich er einige Schritte zurück. Warum nur passierte immer genau das, was er sagte?   
  
Wenigstens war niemand von den anderen verletzt worden und er selbst hatte ebenfalls Glück gehabt. Wenn er sich mit Gimli und Sam nicht von Gandalf entfernt hätte, wäre der Baum genau auf sie gestürzt. Der Zauberer hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als die Eiche neben ihm auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war.  
  
Seltsamerweise schien das Gewitter nach diesem letzten Angriff aufgegeben zu haben und sich zurückzuziehen. An einigen Stellen brach sogar schon die Sonne durch die dichte Wolkendecke hindurch.   
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die große Eingangstür. Elrond schritt mir Boromir heraus und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die durchnässten Gefährten erblickte. Er setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch von Pippin unterbrochen, der singend durch die Pfützen platschte. "I'm singiiiiiieehng in the rääiiiiin!", johlte er, verstummte dann aber als er von einem vernichtenden Blick aus Gandalfs Richtung getroffen wurde. Kleine Blitze begannen aufzuglimmen. Pippin schaffte es gerade noch, sich hinter Gimlis Schild zu werfen, so dass er nicht getroffen wurde. Gandalf brummelte wieder vor sich hin, die anderen schauten sich das Geschehen mehr oder weniger belustigt an.  
  
Als Pippin sich leicht beleidigt wieder aufrappelte und Staub von seinem Mantel klopfte, erhob Elrond ein zweites mal seine Stimme.  
  
"Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Frodo, Drogos Sohn, Gimli, Glóins Sohn, Samweis, Hamfasts Sohn und Mithrandir, ihr sollt -mal wieder- die Gemeinschaft des ...naja.. Ringes bilden. Eure Aufgabe besteht vorläufig darin, in das Schattenbachtal hinunterzusteigen und den Einen *wieder*zufinden." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, "Lebt wohl, und möge der Segen der Elben und Menschen und aller freien Völker Mittelerdes euch begleiten!", sprach er, die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt.  
  
Stille.  
  
Elrond schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Gefährten, doch diese blickten einfach nur zurück, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen aufzubrechen.  
  
Schließlich ergriff Gimli das Wort: "Wo ist eigentlich Legolas? Will er uns nicht verabschieden?"  
  
"Och, er wollte nicht nass werden.", erwiderte Elrond. Gandalfs Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, daher fügte er hastig hinzu: "Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Äh." Er holte tief Luft. "Wollt ihr nicht langsam aufbrechen?", fragte er genervt.  
  
"Müssen wir wirklich?", piepste Frodo leise.  
  
"Geht jetzt ENDLICH!", zischte der Halbelb, nur mit Mühe beherrscht, dann drehte er sich ruckartig um, stapfte ins Haus zurück und schlug die Tür krachend hinter sich zu.  
  
Traurig und mit gesenktem Kopf machte Frodo sich mit den anderen auf, ihren Auftrag auszuführen.  
  
***  
  
Ja...ob sie den Ring wohl je wiederfinden?? ...hmm.... 


	10. Wanderung durchs Weiße

Nochmals Danke für die Reviews *knuddel*  
  
@Mel: *nen Regenschirm aufspannt und hofft, dass die Sintflut wieder aufhört* ;)  
  
hey, wär doch klasse, wenn Manwe Sauron den Ring direkt an die Birne pfeffern würde, oder? *lacht*  
  
Na denn.... machen wir mit nem Schneesturm weiter *zwinker*  
  
Kapitel 10: Wanderung durchs Weiße  
  
Die nächsten Wochen ihrer Reise zum Schattenbachtal verbrachten die fünf Gefährten damit, sich mit Erfolg gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Frodo jammerte, dass er nicht den Weg über den Caradhras einschlagen wolle, Gandalf lehnte es strickt ab, die Pforte von Rohan zu durchwandern, Gimli bestand unnachgiebig darauf, die Minen Morias ein zweites mal zu durchqueren, während Aragorn sich aus allem heraushielt und den anderen einfach nur hinterher schlurfte.  
  
"Warum möchtest du unbedingt noch einmal durch dieses dunkle, von Orks verseuchte Loch kriechen?", fragte Frodo gereizt, als der Zwerg zum wiederholten Male sein Anliegen an Gandalf richtete.  
  
"Loch? LOCH? Khazad-dûm ist kein Loch! Wie kannst du so abfällig davon sprechen? Warst du nicht dort? Hast du die Hallen aus gemeißeltem Stein nicht gesehen?"  
  
"Sie sind... hoch.", antwortete Frodo.  
  
"Hoch! Ha, das will ich glauben! Natürlich sind sie hoch!", gab Gimli zurück, "Was meinst du, wie wundervoll ein Lied in diesen Hallen klingt?"  
  
"Das einzige, was ich gehört habe, war das Geschrei der Orks", murmelte Frodo, doch er hütete sich, dieses in der Gegenwart des Zwerges laut auszusprechen. Zwerge waren schon ein seltsames Volk. Man konnte durch ihre verfallenden unterirdischen Hallen gejagt, fast von Speeren aufgespießt und von Pfeilen durchbohrt oder durch Feuer geröstet werden und sie hielten diese Mine immer noch für einen angenehmen Ort.  
  
"Wir können froh sein, dass dieses Feuerdings nicht über die Brücke konnte....", sagte Sam leise zu Frodo, doch Gimli hörte es trotzdem.  
  
"Ja, weil Gandalf es aufgehalten hat! Nicht wahr Gandalf? Also können wir Khazad- dûm auch ein zweites mal durchqueren.", rief er aufgeregt.  
  
"...., weil sie zu schmal war.", setzte Sam den Satz mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht fort, "....und außerdem nicht besonders stabil..."  
  
Gandalf zog eine Grimasse. Die Angelegenheit war ihm peinlich. Allein deshalb wollte er nicht diesen Weg nehmen. Daher hielt er sich, als sie nach einigen Tagen sozusagen an der Weggabelung ankamen, auch nicht lang mit Diskussionen auf (die sie ja ohnehin schon hinreichend geführt hatten), sondern blieb stehen, drehte sich zu den anderen um und sah jeden scharf an. "Wir werden den Berg erklimmen", sagte er mit fester Stimme und einiger Überzeugungskraft, die er vor allem dem stechenden Blick seiner Augen und seinem Gesichtsausdruck, der "wagt- es- nicht- zu- widersprechen" signalisierte, zu verdanken hatte. Verstärkt wurde dieser Ausdruck noch durch seine Augenbrauen, die in diesem Moment besonders buschig waren.  
  
Also war es beschlossen. Die Gefährten quälten sich den Caradhras hinauf und schon bald tat es Gandalf herzlich leid, dass er diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Die eisigen Temperaturen, der schneidende Wind und die meterhohen Schneeverwehungen waren es eigentlich nicht wirklich, die ihn störten. Sein Problem war ein anderes: Er konnte die Beschwerden und die ständigen Streitereien der anderen fast nicht mehr ertragen. Besonders der Zwerg war unausstehlich. Permanent ließ er sich über Legolas aus und außerdem machte er ununterbrochen lautstark darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht unbedingt sehr erfreut darüber war, den größten Teil des Gepäckes tragen zu müssen. Selbst mit Aragorn, der seltsam abwesend wirkte, konnte Gandalf kein produktives Gespräch führen, was zum Großteil daran lag, dass er einfach keine Antwort bekam, wenn er den Waldläufer ansprach. Deswegen hielt sich für die nächsten Tage aus den Gesprächen der Übrigen heraus und verfolgte sie nur noch selten.   
  
"...grrrumpfh..Wieso haben wir kein Pony mitgenommen? Oder seh' ich aus wie ein Packesel?", hörte der Zauberer Gimli maulen.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Frodo ziemlich genervt, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Zwerg diesen Satz in den verschiedensten Variationen schon des Öfteren hatte fallen lassen. In dem Gesicht des Hobbits ließen sich deutlich die Worte "Aber die richtige Größe dafür hättest du" ablesen, die sich dieser jedoch glücklicherweise verkniff.   
  
"Und dann dieser ganze Schnee! Ich wette, dass Andúril inzwischen festgefroren ist. Praktisch, falls wir überfallen werden... Es ist eiskalt, in meinem Bart hängen bereits Eiszapfen und niemanden hier scheint das zu interessieren! Ich bin ein Zwerg! Ich sollte meinen Weg unter der Erde suchen und nicht hier oben. Bestimmt werde ich noch schneeblind, wenn ich hier nicht bald wegkomme!..."  
  
"Sieh es mal so", unterbrach Sam Gimlis Monolog, weil er glaubte, mit dieser Bemerkung das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken zu können, "Wenigstens ist Legolas nicht da, oder?"  
  
Gimlis Gesicht zeigte fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln, als er wieder zu seinem Lieblingsthema zurückkehrte. "Ja", brummelte er, während er erfolglos versuchte, eine Anhöhe zu erklimmen, "Immerhin muss ich mich hier nicht herumquälen, während der feine Elb vor meiner Nase *auf* dem Schnee herumtänzelt!"  
  
Gandalf hörte nicht mehr zu und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf, die Schneeansammlung vor sich noch um einiges zu erhöhen, indem er den gesamten Schneeberg, der sich während der letzten Meter vor ihm aufgehäuft hatte, weiter fleißig vor sich herschob und ihn der Ansammlung hinzufügte, was dazu führte, dass nicht einmal der Waldläufer oder er selbst noch über diese Wehe hinüberschauen konnten, ohne sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen zu müssen.  
  
Der Zauberer fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso er während des Auslosens nicht stärker protestiert hatte.  
  
Die Sonne ging in einem blutrotem Farbton auf. Elrond stöhnte und drehte sich zur Seite, doch er konnte dem blendendem Licht nicht entgehen, daher öffnete er widerstrebend die Augen. Sein Kopf brummte. Es war doch keine gute Idee gewesen, zu der Feier zu gehen. Er verstand sowieso nicht, warum Elladan und Elrohir darauf bestanden hatten, nochmal zu feiern, nur weil er nicht erschienen war und Gandalf einige ihrer Gäste verärgert hatte, als er versuchte, ein paar Stühle zu entwenden. Daran erinnerten sich die Zwillinge doch sowieso nicht mehr....wenn Gimli es ihnen nicht erzählt hätte, hätte er jetzt nicht diesen miesen Kater.   
  
"Verfluchter Zwerg!", grummelte Elrond, als er sich langsam aufrappelte.  
  
Außerdem fand er es ein wenig makaber, eine Party zu feiern, wenn die Gefährten gerade zu einer gefährlichen Mission verdonnert worden waren (und sie schienen alles andere als glücklich darüber gewesen zu sein), obwohl er zugeben musste, dass auch er sich köstlich amüsiert hatte, was seine Kopfschmerzen nur zu gerne bestätigten. In seinem Schädel hämmerte es, als versuche jemand krampfhaft, ihm ein Loch zwischen den Augen hindurch zu bohren. Träge kletterte der Halbelb aus seinem Bett, kleidete sich an und schlurfte aus seinen Gemächern hinaus. Auf das Frühstück wollte er heute lieber verzichten, man musste ja schließlich nichts herausfordern.  
  
Elrond ging langsam durch die Flure seines Hauses, wobei er ständig über Geschirr, Essensreste, leere Flaschen, halb gefüllte Flaschen (von denen es nur noch wenige gab), volle Flaschen (fast gar nicht vorhanden) und schlafende Elben oder Hobbits stolperte. Wegen des Wetters waren die Festlichkeiten nach drinnen verlegt worden. Gestern hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten, doch jetzt erschien sie ihm weniger gut durchdacht. Wer sollte dieses Durcheinander nur aufräumen? So angeschlagen wie die meisten der Gäste und auch die Gastgeber (er fand sie zusammengesunken und laut schnarchend vor der Haustür vor) waren, blieb wahrscheinlich wieder alles ihm überlassen. Den Zwillingen konnte man jahrelang Vorträge halten, bevor sie sich dazu durchrangen, das Verlangte zu tun. Ihre Begründung dafür, immer alles auf den nächsten Tag zu schieben, lautete stets: Warum heute, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und außerdem haben wir ja genug Zeit dazu.   
  
'Ja', dachte Elrond, 'Genug Zeit. Wenn der Ring von den falschen Leuten gefunden wird, dann werden sie sehen, wieviel Zeit sie noch haben.' Die falschen Leute. Elrond argwöhnte, ob die Gefährten die richtigen Leute seien.   
  
Er verdrängte den Gedanken. Zwar hatte ihm die Idee mit dem Losen nicht sonderlich gefallen, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Boromir war schließlich nicht mitgegangen und Gandalf würde sich schon darum kümmern, dass die anderen sich zumindest bemühten, ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Außerdem freute ihn eines sehr: Er hatte sich so gewünscht, dass Aragorn ebenfalls losziehen würde. Am besten weit weg. Elrond sah sich nicht gern mit dem Gedanken konfrontiert, dass der Bald- König der Menschen auch der Bald- Ehemann seiner Tochter und somit vor allem sein Bald- Schwiegersohn werden könnte.  
  
Auch diesen Gedanken verscheuchte er schnell. Über so etwas sollte er morgens --okay, mittags-- noch nicht nachdenken. Statt dessen atmete er tief ein und begann damit, das Chaos um sich herum zu beseitigen, doch bald gab er es auf. Ohne Verstärkung würde er es sowieso nicht schaffen, deshalb kletterte er zurück über Merry hinweg, der mitten auf dem Gang ausgestreckt lag, zu seinen Privaträumen und wartete bis zum späten Nachmittag darauf, dass sich außer ihm in seinem Haus noch jemand regte.  
  
***  
  
Und, was meint ihr dazu? (Review!) 


	11. Abenteuer

Wieder einmal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die gereviewt haben, und auch an die stillen Leser, die das hier vielleicht gelesen haben, aber sich nicht trauen, da unten auf den Button zu klicken ;)  
  
Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt!  
  
@Mel (nenn dich jetzt einfach so *grins*): Naja...Heimweh...in gewisser Weise..wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Aragorns Heim da ist, wo auch Arwen ist *zwinker*  
  
Achja, und nen Schneeschieber hätten sie gut gebrauchen können, was? ;)  
  
@tolka: Hey, kannst du Gedanken lesen? *auf den Text da unten deutet* Prost!   
  
@Nia: Danke für dein Review. Ha! Doch noch jemand, der das hier liest! *freufreufreu* *knuddel*  
  
@Silith: Wenn du mich schon so lieb bittest....bitteschön! *nochmal auf den Text da unten deutet*  
  
Kapitel 11: Abenteuer  
  
Elrond hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Inzwischen waren mehr als vier Wochen vergangen seit fünf der Gefährten zu ihrer wenig Erfolg versprechenden Mission aufgebrochen waren.  
  
Sein Haus glich einer riesigen Müllkippe. Er konnte Elladan und Elrohir nicht vom Feiern abhalten und auch Arwen half ihm nicht dabei, denn sie war damit beschäftigt, Aragorn nachzutrauern und außerdem war sie beleidigt, dass sie nicht hatte mitgehen dürfen. Daher schloss sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer ein und wechselte kein Wort mehr mit ihrem Vater.  
  
Der Weg von Elronds Schlafräumen zur Haustür (oder einem anderen Ort in seinem Haus) brachte jeden Tag neue Herausforderungen mit sich, da sich das Durcheinander ständig vergrößerte. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht, dagegen an zu putzen, doch es war sinnlos. Chaos schien Chaos zu gebären.   
  
Doch damit nicht genug, rannten Merry und Pippin den ganzen Tag wie Bekloppte durch das Haus und spielten Verstecken oder sonstige alberne Hobbitspiele, wenn sie nicht gerade am Essen waren. Elrond fragte sich, wo sie die Nahrung hernahmen; er hatte das Gefühl, dass inzwischen mehr Lebensmittel auf den Fluren und in den Zimmern seines Hauses verteilt waren, als jemals in den Vorratsräumen Platz gefunden hätten (zumal einer ja auch noch abgebrannt war).   
  
Hinzu kam, dass Legolas sozusagen dauerblau war, genauso wie seine Söhne (und übrigens auch das gesamte Hauspersonal). Er hatte versucht, sie anzusprechen und zur Besinnung zu rufen, als er aber nach tausend Versuchen, wie es schien, nur von Legolas und nur mit Mühe als einzige Erwiderung "Esch schind schrä--..schrääklisch--äh...grauschame Schtimmen in der Luft...Irjend..Irjendwasch schieht herrauf, ...isch kann, äh, kann esch schb...schb--schpürn!" bekommen hatte, da hatte er es aufgegeben.   
  
Es wunderte ihn, dass sie ihre Unterhosen noch nicht auf den Köpfen trugen, aber dann fiel ihm fast augenblicklich der Grund dafür ein: dazu waren sie nicht nüchtern genug. Wahrscheinlich würden sie die Hosen gar nicht erst *finden*.   
  
Auch Boromir trug nicht dazu bei, die Situation zu verbessern; im Gegenteil: Er verschlimmerte es noch. Seit vier Wochen lief er nun schon wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Flure und durchsuchte sämtliche Räume nach seinem Schild. Elrond fragte sich, wie man einen so großen Gegenstand verlieren konnte.   
  
'Aber anscheinend waren gewisse Personen ja auch in der Lage, ein gewisses Schmuckstück zu verlieren', dachte er sarkastisch.  
  
Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass Boromir in den ersten Wochen schlecht gelaunt war, so hatte er sich gründlich geirrt, denn seit gestern war der Mensch überhaupt nicht mehr ansprechbar, da ihm sein Horn inzwischen auch abhanden gekommen war. Elrond erzählte nicht, dass er Legolas mit dem Horn gesehen hatte, wie dieser ein Stück Kork in das untere Ende stopfte und zusammen mit Elladan und Elrohir Rotwein daraus trank.   
  
Es hätte (von Boromir mal abgesehen) sowieso niemanden interessiert.   
  
Elrond seufzte und erhob sich langsam von seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich über das Durcheinander, seine Gäste, die Gäste seiner Söhne oder seine Söhne zu ärgern, versuchte er vergeblich wenigstens ein bißchen Ordnung zu schaffen oder er begab sich auf die recht abenteuerliche Reise, einen anderen Raum aufzusuchen (man konnte nicht wissen, was hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte; einige Lebensmittelreste erweckten zumindest den Anschein, lebendig sein zu können. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt intelligent, aber zum *Kriechen* reichte es; außerdem waren die Kletterpartien über Berge aus Glasflaschen auch so schon beschwerlich genug. Niemand schnitt sich gern die Hände bei dem Versuch, die Küche oder sonst einen Ort in diesem Haus zu erreichen).   
  
Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen langweilte er sich fürchterlich. Seit dem Aufbruch der Gemeinschaft, hatte er noch nicht wieder ein Wort mit jemandem gewechselt, da es nicht schien, als wolle sich hier irgendwer mit ihm unterhalten. So er denn eine ansprechbare Person fand, drehte diese ihm den Rücken zu (Arwen), rannte einfach weiter ohne ihn zu beachten, bzw. mampfte stumm vor sich hin (Merry, Pippin) oder wühlte nervös in dem nächsten Müllhaufen herum, ohne den Halbelben auch nur zu bemerken (Boromir).   
  
So langsam fing Elrond sogar schon an, leise vor sich hin zu murmeln oder sich ab und zu mit Spiegelbildern zu unterhalten (in seinem Badezimmer mit sich selbst in hundertfacher Ausführung).   
  
So konnte es nicht weitergehen, er hatte schließlich nicht vor, so zu enden wie Gollum.  
  
Daher beschloss Elrond, Gandalf eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass er zurückkehren solle, und zwar schleunigst. Es widerstrebte ihm, diesen Gedanken zu formulieren, aber wenn Aragorn wieder hier wäre, würde Arwen ihm sicher helfen, seine Söhne und die anderen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Und selbst wenn nicht, auf Gandalfs Hilfe konnte er zählen.   
  
Elrond begab sich also zu seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb eine Mitteilung an den Zauberer (mit goldener Tinte; trotz allem), steckte sie in einen Umschlag und versiegelte diesen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen (was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm; insbesondere das Chaos vor der Haustür hatte um einiges zugenommen), um Gwaihir zu suchen, den er nach ein paar Stunden auch am Himmel kreisend entdeckte.  
  
Elrond gab einen lauten durchdringenden Pfeifton von sich und winkte so lange, bis der Adler genug hatte und sich schließlich dazu überreden ließ, neben ihm zu landen. Genervt hörte er Elronds Schilderung seiner Probleme zu und nahm wiederwillig den Umschlag entgegen. Zu der gegrummelten Bemerkung "Ich bin doch keine Brieftaube!" äußerte der Halbelb sich glücklicherweise nicht.   
  
Er bedankte sich höflich bei dem Vogel und kehrte in der Hoffnung, dass Gwaihir sich beeilen würde, zu seinem Anwesen zurück, dass jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr die Bezeichnung "letztes heimeliges Haus" verdiente.  
  
"Hier ist er nicht!"  
  
"Hier auch nicht!"  
  
"Dort drüben auch nicht!"  
  
"Und da hinten nicht!"  
  
Gandalf hielt sich den Kopf. Dieses Spiel ging schon seit Stunden so, genauer gesagt, seit sie das Schattenbachtal erreicht hatten und er die Anweisung gegeben hatte, den Ring zu suchen. Anfangs hatten die anderen sich nur murrend erhoben, aber inzwischen fanden sie zumindest teilweise großen Gefallen daran, "auszuschwärmen", wie sie es nannten, und sich gegenseitig zuzuschreien, was offensichtlich war: Der Eine war nicht zu finden. Sogar Aragorn spielte mit.   
  
Der Zauberer setzte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm und wartete darauf, dass die anderen wieder zu Vernunft kamen und sich beim Lager einfanden. Gimli gesellte sich zu ihm. Der Zwerg war in den letzten Stunden wieder erträglicher geworden, auch wenn er dann und wann noch einmal am Rande darauf hinwies, was sie dadurch, dass sie nicht durch Moria gezogen waren, alles verpasst hatten. Gandalf ging auf die Anspielungen nicht ein. Er wusste genau, was er versäumt hatte und es tat ihm darum herzlich wenig leid. Er hätte lieber tausend mal den beschwerlichen Weg über die Berge genommen, als noch einmal drunter durch zu gehen.  
  
"Hey Leute, kommt mal alle her!", hallte es mit einem mal zwischen einigen Bäumen hindurch. Gandalf sah, wie Aragorn und Sam aufgeregt in die Richtung eilten, aus der Frodos Stimme erklungen war. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er selbst neugierig den Hals reckte. Sogar Gimli schaute auf.  
  
"Was denn, Herr Frodo? Was ist?", ertönte Sams Stimme.  
  
"Hier, hier drüben im Gebüsch. Nein, nicht da. Da hinten!", sagte Frodo und wedelte ungeduldig mit den Armen. Der Waldläufer und der Halbling beugten sich gespannt vor.  
  
Frodo kicherte.   
  
"Da ist er auch nicht !!", rief er laut aus und rannte vor Lachen prustend vor Aragorn davon, der dem Halbling scherzhaft mit Andúril drohte und ihm mit weiten Sätzen nacheilte. Sam folgte ihnen, weil er danach trachtete, seinen Herrn zu beschützen. Da er jedoch nicht schnell genug war, um mit Aragorn oder auch nur Frodo mitzuhalten, begnügte er sich damit, seinem Herrn zuzurufen, in welche Richtung sich dieser wenden solle. Dumm nur, dass Aragorn diese Ratschläge auch hörte. Außerdem waren Sams Angaben nicht sehr präzise und deswegen geschah es des Öfteren, dass einer der Gefährten gegen einen Baum rannte, wenn der Hobbit plötzlich "Nach Links!" schrie.  
  
Gandalf schüttelte nur den Kopf, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe die anderen von ihrem Zeitvertreib abzubringen. Er argwöhnte, dass nicht mit dem notwendigen Ernst an die Sache herangegangen wurde. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er wirklich froh, dass Merry und Pippin in Imladris geblieben waren.   
  
Der Zauberer seufzte und grübelte, wie sie auf diese Weise den Einen nur jemals wiederfinden sollten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie einfach darüber stolpern würden, war sowieso schon gering genug, doch bei dieser Vorgehensweise hatten sie fast eine ebenso gute Chance, das Schmuckstück wiederzufinden, wie ein Ertrinkender in einem Jahrhundertsturm, der auf Rettung hoffte und sich verzweifelt an einer Planke des gesunkenen Schiffes festklammerte, während er durch Pfeifen auf eventuelle Lebensretter aufmerksam zu machen versuchte.  
  
Wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit nun allerdings eins zu einer Million betrüge... Gandalf sammelte aufgeregt einen Ast vom Boden auf und begann, verschiedene Rechnungen in den Sand zu kratzen, gab sein Vorhaben jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Und wenn schon. Entweder sie würden ihn finden oder sie fanden ihn eben nicht. Mehr Möglichkeiten gab es nicht, so einfach war das. Kein Grund, dass er sich jetzt das Hirn mit einer Rechnung zermarterte, die er sowieso nicht ganz verstand, was zumindest zum Teil daran liegen mochte, das die Hobbits und der Waldläufer ein paar mal darüber hinwegfegten.   
  
Als es zu dämmern begann, entzündete Gimli ein Feuer. Die anderen begaben sich nacheinander zurück zum Lager, da es zu dunkel wurde, um noch weiterzusuchen (bzw. um Bäume rechtzeitig zu erkennen und den meisten von ihnen auszuweichen) und setzen sich im Kreis um die prasselnden Flammen. Gandalf seufzte zufrieden. War er vor einer Stunde noch unheimlich gereizt gewesen, so fühlte er sich jetzt unglaublich entspannt und behaglich. Er paffte eine Pfeife, Sam brutzelte über dem Feuer etwas, das ungemein angenehm duftete, und Gimli und Frodo stimmten zusammen ein fröhliches Lied an.  
  
Der Zauberer wunderte sich, wie plötzlich sich die Stimmung der Gefährten ändern konnte. Noch vor einem Tag waren sie unausstehlich gewesen, er selbst eingeschlossen. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und glitt ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben in einen traumlosen Schlaf.   
  
Nicht etwa die hellen Sonnenstrahlen des nächsten Tages oder das Gelärme der anderen Gefährten, sondern ein dumpfes Pochen am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung war es, was Gandalf schließlich mitten in der Nacht weckte.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Im ersten Augenblick blieb alles schwarz vor seinen Augen und er konnte nicht erkennen, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Allerdings hatten sich dem Geräusch inzwischen Schreie hinzugesellt. Gandalf sprang auf die Füße. Der letzte Ruf hatte sehr nach der Stimme des Zwergen geklungen.  
  
Der Zauberer lehnte sich vorsichtig zur Seite und schloss seine Hand fest um den Griff seines Schwertes, das neben ihm gelegen hatte. Er zog es aus der Scheide und im flimmerneden blauen Schein der Elbenklinge konnte er endlich seine nähere Umgebung erkennen. Dass das bläuliche Licht so weit reichte, beunruhigte ihn sehr. Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass Orks sehr dicht waren.  
  
Gehetzt sah der Zauberer sich um. Er konnte niemanden von seinen Gefährten erkennen und auch Feinde konnte er nirgends entdecken, was auch kein Wunder war, bei dieser Schwärze der Nacht, die fast tinteartige Substanz zu haben schien. Wie geschaffen für einen Überfall.  
  
Wenn ihm auch sein Sehvermögen im Augenblick nicht viel half, hatte der Zauberer doch immer noch sein Gehör, und darauf verließ er sich jetzt voll und ganz. Vorsichtig und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlich er in die Richtung, aus der er vor kurzem noch die Stimme des Zwergen vernommen hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht gegen den nächsten Baum laufen und so verräterische Geräusche verursachen würde. Überhaupt schien es hier stellenweise so viele Bäume zu geben, dass sie sich gegenseitig im Weg standen.  
  
Nach einigen Schritten konnte Gandalf vor sich in der Schwärze Feuerschein ausmachen. Die Stimmen ertönten jetzt lauter und deutlicher. Kein Zweifel, es handelte sich um Orks.   
  
Gandalf ging langsam bis zum Rande der Lichtung, von der aus er die Stimmen und das Licht wahrnahm, dann stürzte er sich plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch heraus und schlug mit einer ebenso blitzschnellen wie unerwarteten Bewegung dem Orkhäuptling, der gerade versuchte, sich auf Frodo zu stürzen, während ein Haufen anderer Orks Sam, Aragorn und Gimli in Schach hielt, den Kopf ab.   
  
Frodo zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Zauberer auf einmal vor ihm auftauchte, dann entspannte er sich wieder und hob mit einer fahrigen Bewegung Stich aus dem Gras auf. "Mann, das war aber knapp, oder?", murmelte er leicht verwirrt. Auf seiner Stirn zeigte sich ein roter Abdruck.  
  
Gandalf nickte nur.   
  
Die übrigen Orks verharrten in ihrer aktuellen Tätigkeit (z.B. zu versuchen, Sam seine Bratpfanne zu entwenden) und starrten den alten Mann an, der mit einem wirklich gefährlich aussehendem, zu einer grinsenden Maske verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck und hoch erhobenem noch gefährlicher aussehendem und vor allem furchterregend *leuchtendem* Schwert zu ihnen hinüberschaute. Bis die Orks realisierten, was da gerade mit ihrem Anführer geschehen war und sich dazu entschließen konnten, doch lieber das Weite zu suchen, hatten die meisten von ihnen schon das Schicksal des Orkhäuptlings geteilt, denn Gimli und Aragorn beschränkten sich nicht aufs Starren. Die wenigen Überlebenden flohen, so schnell sie konnten.  
  
Kaum waren die letzten Orks außerhalb der Sichtweite der Ringgemeinschaft, da schob sich eine wirklich *dunkle* Wolke am Mond vorbei und gab so dessen bleiches Licht frei. Nach der Finsternis erschien es denn Gefährten geradezu blendend hell.  
  
"So, das wär's", meinte der Zwerg zufrieden und wischte seine Axt im hohen Gras ab, nachdem er den Waldläufer mit einem fordernden Blick dazu bewegt hatte, ihm seine Fackeln zu geben. Anscheinend traute er Aragorn nicht, wenn es um den Umgang mit Feuer ging.   
  
"Wahrlich, mein Freund, in keiner besseren Stunde hättest du uns zu Hilfe kommen können!", rief Aragorn aus und umarmte den Zauberer.  
  
"Ja....schon gut.", murmelte Gandalf verlegen und ließ es über sich ergehen.   
  
"...Ja doch!...", grummelte er sieben Minuten später, "--äh, okay, Aragorn, das genügt!" Gandalf löste sich umständlich aus der Umarmung des Waldläufers und trat hastig einige Schritte zurück, während Sam seine Kochutensilien wieder aufsammelte. Für einen Augenblick stutze er und starrte darauf hinab. Dann rief er erfreut: "Schaut mal alle her, dem Ork hab ich's aber gegeben, was?", und hielt als Beweis seine Bratpfanne in die Luft. Es war deutlich der Abdruck eines Kopfes zu erkennen.  
  
"Nein", meinte Aragorn, "Das war kein Ork. Orks hinterlassen andere Abdrücke, glaub's mir."  
  
"Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?", gab Sam leicht beleidigt zurück, "Es waren doch nur Orks da!"  
  
"Aber wenn ich es dir doch sage!" Aragorn fühlte sich in seinem Stolz als Waldläufer verletzt. Schließlich wußte er, wie ein Ork aussah.  
  
"Öhm, Leute....", erklang Gimlis Stimme. Gereizt drehten Sam und Aragorn sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Was?", fragten sie wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Öhm,... ich will ja nicht stören, oder so, aber...ich..äh..glaube, es war wirklich kein Ork!"  
  
"Woher willst du das denn schon wissen?", fragte Sam verärgert, trat aber doch näher, um sich anzuschauen, was der Zwerg betrachtete.  
  
Gimli stand vornübergebeugt und deutete auf den Boden. Vor ihm lag Frodo flach ausgestreckt, bewußtlos. Eine große Beule prangte mitten auf seiner Stirn, sein Gesicht war geschwollen.  
  
'Womit das Geräusch, das mich geweckt hat, erklärt wäre', dachte Gandalf.   
  
Sam und Aragorn sogen erschrocken die Luft ein. Während Sam ziemlich hilflos aussah und sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, eilte der Waldläufer zu Frodo, um ihn sozusagen medizinisch zu versorgen. Aus seiner Tasche entnahm er einige Blätter Athelas. Gandalf fragte sich gerade, ob Aragorn überhaupt irgendwo ohne dieses Zeug hinging, da erschallte laut und mit einem tiefen Brummen erneut die Stimme des Zwergen.  
  
"Öhm, da kommt was. Von oben. Äh.", er duckte sich und trat einige Schritte zurück, "Ziemlich schnell....Springt!!"  
  
***  
  
Tja...ich weiß, ich bin gemein. Könnt ja mal raten, was jetzt kommt *muahhaaahhha*  
  
.......  
  
*sichwiedereinkriegt* 


	12. Willkommen in Imladris

Okidoki.... Hi Leutz!   
  
Ja, mich gibts auch noch bzw. wieder....falls ihr mein Bio gelesen habt, wißt ihr, wieso das alles jetzt so lang gedauert hat... Die Idioten bei Vobis haben meine Festplatte formatiert und alles ist weg!! *heul*  
  
Naja, bin ja auch selbst Schuld, hätte ja mal eine Sicherheitskopie machen können *fauch* *schimpf*  
  
Jedenfalls geht mein Compi jetzt wieder und ihr bekommt das zwölfte kapitel ;)   
  
@tolka... *sich entschuldigt und mit den schultern zuckt* ..tja, war nichts mit schnell hochladen... *schnief*...aber nu gehts ja weiter ;)  
  
@Mel: Entschuldige, ich kann dir auf dein letztes Review nicht antworten....aus oben genannten Gründen-- Alles ist futsch *grummel*  
  
Aber ganz ganz doll Danke, dass du mir nochmal extra ne Mail geschickt hast *knuddel*   
  
Kapitel 12: Willkommen in Imladris   
  
Elrond starrte trübsinnig durch die offene Tür seines Schlafzimmers auf den Flur. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals so gelangweilt zu haben. An den Zuständen in seinem Haus hatte sich noch nicht wirklich viel verändert. Zumindest nicht zum Besseren. Gandalf war noch immer nicht eingetroffen und Elrond bekam allmählich ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hoffte, dass den Gefährten nichts zugestoßen war. Während er hinaus blickte und seinen Gedanken nachhing, ertönte ein lautes Poltern und Gerufe, dann konnte man erkennen, wie eines seiner großen Weinfässer durch den Flur rollte, vorneweg laut schreiend Pippin. Merry versuchte, es zu stoppen, aber er stellte sich dabei so ungeschickt an, dass er das Fass eher noch anschob statt es anzuhalten, so dass es immer schneller auf seinen Freund zurollte. Elrond nahm nicht an, dass es leer war, denn die Geräusche, mit denen es über die Müllberge in seinem Haus walzte, und die Tatsache, dass Legolas und die Zwillinge laut rufend (bzw. lallend) hinter Merry her torkelten, sprachen dagegen.  
  
Elrond seufzte und stand auf. Auch wenn man ihn vielleicht nicht beachten würde, so musste er doch wenigstens seine Hilfe anbieten. Das Geschehen interessierte den Halbelben nicht wirklich; während er sich langsam auf den Flur begab, wunderte er sich nur darüber, dass das Fass es überhaupt geschafft hatte, so weit zu rollen. Schließlich war der Weg ja mit einigen wenigen (Sternchen- Ironie- Sternchen) Hindernissen verbaut. Zumindest war er das vorhin noch gewesen. Jetzt zeigte sich eine Schneise in dem Durcheinander. So langsam begann Elrond doch, sich Sorgen zu machen. Wenn das Fass sich sogar einen Weg durch dieses Chaos hatte bahnen können, dann war der Hobbit ernstlich in Gefahr.  
  
Ein lautes, irgendwie fieses Knirschen erklang. Elrond spähte um die Ecke, und hoffte trotz allem, dass das Geräusch nicht von dem herrührte, was er vermutete. Glücklicherweise wurden seine Hoffnungen erfüllt, und er musste sich sogar zusammenreißen, um bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm darbot, nicht laut zu lachen.  
  
Das Weinfass war kurz vor dem Ende des Flures zum Stehen gekommen, allerdings nicht durch Merrys Bemühungen, sondern schlicht und einfach deswegen, dass es nicht mehr genug Kraft gehabt hatte, um den großen eichenen Bücherschrank noch weiter vor sich her zu schieben.  
  
Pippin stand mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen eng an die hintere Wand gedrückt, den Schrank nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt, Merry lief aufgeregt umher und konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass seinem Freund nichts geschehen war, während Legolas und die Zwillinge sich eifrig daran versuchten, an den Inhalt des Fasses heranzukommen. Sie kratzten aufgeregt daran herum.  
  
Ausnahmsweise war Elrond froh darüber, dass er diesen Schrank besaß. Er hatte ihn irgendwann mal von Galadriel geschenkt bekommen und fand ihn ehrlich gesagt absolut abscheulich, aber da er seine Schwiegermutter nicht unnötig verärgern wollte (Arwen hätte mit Sicherheit gepetzt), hatte er ihn nicht zum Sperrmüll gegeben. Statt dessen hatte er ihn an den dunkelsten Platz in seinem Haus gestellt.  
  
Wirklich ein Glücksfall. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass die Hobbits auf die irrsinnige Idee gekommen waren, mit dem Fass Fangen zu spielen. Erstens war dieser Teil des Flures nun endlich wieder einigermaßen begehbar und zweitens war der Schrank bei der Aktion nicht ganz unbeschädigt geblieben, so dass Elrond endlich einen Grund hatte ihn zu entsorgen.  
  
Gerade als der Halbelb sich schmunzelnd umwandte und sich auf den Weg nach draußen machen wollte, um noch einmal nach Gwaihir Ausschau zu halten (wie er es in den letzten Tagen häufig getan hatte), erklang Boromirs Stimme von der Haustür her.  
  
"Herr Elrond, ich soll Besuch melden.", brummte er missgelaunt. Elrond richtete sich gespannt auf und eilte so schnell er konnte zur Eingangstür. An der Tür angekommen, bremste er abrupt ab und trat dann mit würdevollen Schritten hinaus. Einige Meter vor seinem Haus standen die fünf Gefährten. Gimli klopfte sich missmutig Staub von seinen Gewändern und Gandalf versuchte, seinen Hut auszuklopfen und den Holzstab geradezubiegen.  
  
Elrond räusperte sich und wandte sich an den Zauberer. "Wahrlich, mein Freund, Ihr trefft recht spät ein."  
  
Gandalfs Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er wollte gerade zu "Ein Zauberer kommt nie zu spät; ebenso wenig zu früh...usw." ansetzten, als ihm einfiel, dass er keinem neunmalklugen Hobbit gegenüberstand, sondern einem Elben, von dem zumindest viele andere behaupteten, dass er recht weise sei. Daher biss er sich auf die Zunge und antwortete nur mit: "Scheint so."  
  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, als er auch nach einer längeren bedeutungsvollen Pause keine andere Antwort von Gandalf zu erwarten hatte. Er schaute zu den anderen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie alle ziemlich ramponiert aussahen, nicht nur der Zwerg und der Zauberer. Besonders Frodo schien es erwischt zu haben. Er verzog das Gesicht, als ob er Schmerzen habe und Sam wich nicht von seiner Seite (also, noch weniger als sonst), obwohl es nicht so aussah, als würde er gleich umkippen. Elrond schüttelte den Kopf und entschloss sich dazu, dem Hobbit zu helfen. Er hob ihn hoch und trug ihn in sein Haus. Der Halbelb fragte sich wirklich, was geschehen war.   
  
"Ja, und dann hat Gwaihir uns freundlicherweise mit einigen anderen Stolzen seines Volkes hierhergebracht.", endete Aragorn. Die Gefährten (alle), sowie Elrond und Arwen saßen um Elronds Bett herum, in dem Frodo lag und sich ein feuchtes Tuch an die Stirn hielt.  
  
"Wir sind geflogen", sagte der Hobbit verträumt. Er hatte sich sichtlich erholt. Elrond freute sich insgeheim, dass seine Heilkunst um Längen besser war als die des Waldläufers. "Über Berg und Tal, manchen Gletscher und Hang, Fluß und Bach, See und Meer, Stock und Stein,...äh, naja....es war ein weiter Weg", meinte der Halbling. "Und so hoch!" Dabei sah er Sam an, der unwillkürlich das Gesicht verzog. Ebenso der Zwerg.  
  
Elrond konnte sich deutlich vorstellen, was das für ein Gejammere gegeben haben musste, bis sie die beiden endlich dazu gebracht hatten, mit den Adlern mitzufliegen.  
  
"Ja, geflogen sind wir, in der Tat", murmelte Gimli verärgert in seinen Bart, "Allerdings hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Vogel besser landen kann....Also auf seinen Füßen und nicht auf dem Schnabel..."  
  
Elrond beobachtete, wie Gandalf plötzlich anfing zu grinsen, als er durch diese Worte daran erinnert wurde, wie sie Gwaihir gemeinsam aus dem Waldboden, in dem er nach seiner "Landung" festgesteckt hatte, gezogen und wieder aufrecht hingestellt hatten. Hätte der Zwerg sie nicht vor dem Adler gewarnt, wäre dieser wahrscheinlich in einen der fünf Gefährten hineingeflogen. Das hätte Kopfschmerzen gegeben...   
  
"Schön und gut, aber nach eurer Schilderung hat Gwaihir euch sehr bald erreicht, nachdem ich den Brief geschrieben habe.", sagte Elrond, Gimlis Bemerkung überhörend, "Was hat eure Ankunft so sehr verzögert? Der Orküberfall war doch bevor der Adler euch gefunden hat, richtig?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht so recht", murmelte Frodo;  
  
"Ja.", sagte Sam.  
  
"Aha. Ist denn sonst noch etwas geschehen, das euch aufgehalten hat?"  
  
"Naja,", brummelte Gimli, als niemand Anstalten machte, die Frage zu beantworten, "Es könnte daran gelegen haben, dass Gwaihir sich ständig verflogen hat. Was wiederum daher kam, dass Gandalf ihm sagte, wo er hinfliegen soll." Er warf dem Zauberer einen giftigen Blick zu, "Nicht dass ein Vogel nicht wüsste, wohin er zu fliegen hat, aber auf mich hört man ja nicht....", maulte er.  
  
Elrond schmunzelte. Im Kartenlesen war Gandalf noch nie besonders gut gewesen.  
  
"Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie man sich da versehen kann", murmelte Sam, "Von da oben war es ja nun wirklich übersichtlich...."  
  
Gandalfs Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und daher hob Elrond rasch die Hand, um die Gespräche der anderen zu unterbrechen, gleichzeitig nutzte er die Gelegenheit, Aragorn einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, da dieser immer dichter zu seiner Tochter hinüberrückte.  
  
Aragorn unterließ daraufhin sein Vorhaben und starrte statt dessen mit höchstem Interesse an die Zimmerdecke. Elrond nickte zufrieden, dann räusperte er sich, wurde jedoch von Gandalf unterbrochen.  
  
"Nun, mein Freund, möchtest du uns nicht mitteilen, was ist der Grund dafür ist, dass du uns so plötzlich ersucht hast, hierher zurückzukehren?", fragte er förmlich.  
  
Wieder räusperte Elrond sich. Diesmal allerdings aus Verlegenheit, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, dass einige der Gefährten die Zustände in seinem Haus sehr wohl bemerkt hatten und ihn jetzt spöttisch grinsend ansahen (besonders Gimli). Gerade hatte er die anderen bitten wollen, ihn mit dem Zauberer allein zu lassen, um der unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, allen die Umstände in seinem Haus erläutern zu müssen. Dass er sich nicht gegen seine Söhne (oder sonstwen hier) hatte behaupten können kratze erheblich an seinem Image. Er musste es ja schließlich nicht jedem auf die Nase binden.  
  
Elrond funkelte Gandalf an, weil dieser ihn jetzt in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte.  
  
"Ähem....", der Halbelb sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Tochter, doch diese schaute einfach nur zurück. Langsam wurde es peinlich. "....ichdenkeihrsolltetjetztgehen....", brachte er heraus, "...ihr findet die *Gästequartiere*?" (scharfer Blick zu Aragorn) "Ich habe noch eine Menge mit Gandalf zu besprechen. Äh."  
  
Unsicher sah Elrond sich um. Seine Gäste schienen nicht die Absicht zu haben, den Raum zu verlassen: Außer Boromir, der schon seit geraumer Weile misstrauisch Gimlis Schild anstarrte, sahen ihn alle neugierig an. Selbst Frodo und Sam interessierten sich inzwischen für den Grund ihres Hierseins.   
  
Unerwartet kam Gandalf ihm jedoch zur Hilfe, indem er die anderen mit einem einzigen aber berüchtigten seiner Blicke dazu brachte, sich zu erheben.  
  
Während die Hobbits nach Bilbo suchten (der hier in dem Gerümpel sicher irgendwo herumlag) und Boromir mit Gimli eine heftige Diskussion über den Schild des Menschen führte ("Meine Sachen einfach ohne zu fragen 'ausleihen' und dann auch noch Schrammen reinmachen!"), schlichen Aragorn und Arwen sich in das Schlafzimmer der Elbin, doch trotz ihrer Bemühungen, sich besonders unauffällig zu verhalten, wurde ihr Vorhaben von Elrond bemerkt.   
  
Ihm konnte eben nichts entgehen (besonders nicht der Waldläufer).  
  
Der Halbelb bedachte die Aktion mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.  
  
Als schließlich alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten und Elrond mit Gandalf allein zurückblieb, machte er sich mit dem Zauberer daran, Pläne für den nächsten Tag zu schmieden.  
  
***  
  
So, das wärs erstmal, ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, da ich es schon fertig geschrieben hatte....ich klaub es mir jetzt wieder irgendwie zusammen *seufz*  
  
Naja, okay, habt bitte Geduld mit mir, ich werd mich beeilen.... 


	13. Äpfel und Schatten

Hier bin ich endlich wieder! Weil's so lange gedauert hat, gibt's denn jetzt auch gleich zwei Kapitelchen.... Danke, dass ihr noch da seid! *zwinker*  
  
@Mel: Hey, genau! Wenn du mein Zimmer sehen könntest, dann wüßtest du, dass ich auch fast nichts wegschmeiße..... *pfeif*  
  
Gut; es geht weiter! Lasst uns Elrond ärgern! *fiesgrins* *sich die Hände reibt*  
  
Kapitel 13: Äpfel und Schatten  
  
Am nächsten "Morgen" war es dann so weit. Drei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang erklang das Signal der beiden. Naja, man konnte eigentlich nicht von "Signal" und "erklingen" sprechen; "Scheppern" und "dröhnen" traf es besser. Um genau zu sein: Ein Geräusch ertönte, das in einem unweigerlich das Bild eines alten Eimers hervorrief, der eine Steintreppe hinunter polterte. Ein rostiger mit Nägeln gefüllter Eimer. Eine lange Treppe.  
  
Gandalf und Elrond tröteten abwechselnd in das Horn Gondors (nachdem sie es Legolas, der darüber eingeschlafen war, entwendet, den Korken entfernt und es von Weinresten gesäubert hatten), bis sie langsam blau anliefen und sich sicher sein konnten, dass auch jeder Bewohner des Hauses das Geräusch vernommen hatte und aus dem Schlaf ...ähm... gerissen worden war. Kurz darauf kam Boromir vor Zorn sprühend angestürmt und schlug dem Zauberer das Horn mit einigen wirklich sehr anschaulichen Schimpfwörtern auf den Lippen (die wir hier allerdings ganz bestimmt nicht wiederholen wollen) aus den Händen, so dass es scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Einzig Gimli störte sich weder daran noch an dem Krach zuvor und schlummerte friedlich weiter.  
  
Das Hauspersonal entließ Elrond für eine Woche in den Urlaub und auch die Gäste mussten nicht zum Staubwedel greifen. Elrond ließ allein die Gefährten und seine Söhne das Chaos beseitigen und das mit sichtlichem Vergnügen (auch wenn das Sam, Gimli und Aragorn gegenüber nicht ganz fair war, denn schließlich hatten sie gar nicht mitgefeiert und außerdem konnten sie ja nichts dafür, dass Gwaihir in das Dach hineingekracht war - glücklicherweise hatte Gandalf genug Geistesgegenwart bewiesen und war rechtzeitig vor der Bruchlandung abgesprungen- und es jetzt in den Flur hineinschneite und dort ziemlich zog), nachdem er mit der Hilfe des Zauberers seine Söhne wachgerüttelt (bzw. erst mal wiedergefunden) hatte und ein wirklich furchterregender Lichtblitz seitens Gandalf dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Elrond die notwendige Autorität wiedererlangte. Die beiden waren danach sogar halbwegs nüchtern.  
  
Das Gesicht des Halbelben zeigte ein fast schon diabolisches Grinsen, als er Anweisungen erteilte und auch Arwen unterstützte ihn tatkräftig, indem sie Aragorn beiseite zog und mit ihm zusammen die Küche ..äh.. schrubbte.   
  
Nur der Zauberer und Frodo konnten der Tortur entfliehen. Frodo markierte, dass es ihm zu schlecht ginge und er nicht in der Lage sei, alte Flaschen aufzuklauben und durfte deswegen in Elronds Bett liegen bleiben und sich von Gandalf die Hand halten lassen. Den Zauberer verschonte Elrond, da er erstens doch irgendwie mit ihm befreundet war (wusste Eru, wieso!) und es sich zweitens nicht mit ihm verscherzen wollte, denn es war ja allgemein bekannt, dass Gandalf rasch barsch wurde und außerdem konnte er sehr nachtragend sein. Elrond hatte keine Lust, zu seinem nächsten Geburtstag einen schlecht (bzw. äußerst übel) gelaunten Zauberer zu Besuch zu haben, der schlampig die Feuerwerksraketen entzündete. Ihn schauderte. Schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken und wandte sich wieder seiner derzeitigen Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu : Legolas die Spiegel in seinem Bad polieren zu lassen. Mit einem besonderen Maß an Würde stand er nun hinter dem blonden Elben und sorgte dafür, dass dieser jeden noch so kleinen Fleck beseitigte.  
  
Plötzlich flog die Tür so heftig auf, dass Legolas erschrocken zur Seite sprang und beinahe einen der schweren Spiegel mit sich zu Boden gerissen hätte, doch seine Elbenreflexe bewahrten ihn vor dieser mittelschweren Katastrophe und so landete er mit einem dumpfen Plumps in der Badewanne. Pippin stürmte herein, dicht gefolgt von Merry.  
  
"Herr Elrond! Herr Elrond!", riefen sie aufgeregt.  
  
Der Halbelb verdrehte die Augen. Was war denn nun schon wieder los? Die Hobbits erfanden alle paar Minuten eine Ausrede, um nicht arbeiten zu müssen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr? Solltet ihr nicht im Keller---", begann er, doch er wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
  
"Da ist was!", meinte Pippin.  
  
Elrond sagte nichts.  
  
"Nein, wirklich, in dem Fass mit den Äpfeln ist was.", bekräftigte nun auch Merry heftig nickend und mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
Elrond holte tief Luft. "Im Keller ist nichts! Was sollte da auch sein?", Er machte eine Pause, während der er sie scharf ansah, "Oh, wartet!", fuhr er fort, "Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, was da sein könnte."  
  
Die beiden Halblinge schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Zwei Hobbits, die ARBEITEN, wenn sie heute noch etwas zu essen in den Magen bekommen wollen!", fauchte er, doch trotz seiner doch sehr überzeugenden Androhung wichen Merry und Pippin nicht zurück, sondern schauten ihn nur verunsichert und fast flehentlich an.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Legolas sich wieder aufgerappelt. Leicht verärgert blickte er sich um, was das Ganze eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte. Man konnte direkt sehen, wie sich die kleinen, leicht verstaubten Rädchen in seinem Kopf zu drehen begannen, als ihm eine Idee kam, wie er sich vor dieser lästigen Arbeit drücken konnte. Er sah die Spiegel an, von denen er bis jetzt nicht einmal ein Drittel geschafft hatte. Dann blickte er zu den Hobbits.  
  
Elrond seufzte wieder. "Na", meinte er dann etwas freundlicher, "Was ist es denn diesmal?"  
  
Von Pippin bekam er nur ein nervöse Schulterzucken als Antwort. "Irgendwas Schwarzes", murmelte Merry.  
  
Der Halbelb rieb sich die Augen. Die beiden konnten einen wirklich zur Verzweiflung treiben.   
  
"Hoffentlich ist es nicht der Olifant, den ihr heute morgen in der Küche zu sehen geglaubt habt! Dann kann ich meine Vorräte vergessen!", sagte er sarkastisch, "Naja, mir soll es auch egal sein, und wenn eine ganze Herde durch mein Haus stampft! Geht jetzt gefälligst wieder nach unten und verrichtet eure Arbeit!"  
  
Die beiden Hobbits ließen enttäuscht die Schultern hängen und wandten sich zu Gehen, da mischte Legolas sich ein.  
  
"Äh....Ich will ja nichts sagen, oder so, aber vielleicht sollten wir ja wirklich mal hinuntergehen und nachsehen....." Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.  
  
Elrond seufzte resignierend. Na gut. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt noch ewig herumzudiskutieren, das würde wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit kosten, als wenn er kurz in den Keller ging.  
  
"In Ordnung, gehen wir runter.", sagte er.  
  
Die Hobbits drehten sich eilig um und rannten zur Kellertür. Als auch Legolas Anstalten machte, das Zimmer zu verlassen, warf Elrond ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
"Du nicht!"  
  
Wenn der Elb einen Bart gehabt hätte, dann hätte er jetzt wunderbar hinein brummeln können, doch so ließ er es bleiben und machte sich statt dessen wieder missmutig an die Arbeit.  
  
Als Elrond an der Kellertür ankam, hatten sich schon sämtliche andere Gefährten vor dieser versammelt, denn Merry und Pippin hatten sich nicht darauf beschränkt, nur dem Halbelben von dem schwarzen, grauenhaften Ding im Keller zu erzählen.  
  
Elrond schob sich an Sam und Gimli vorbei und trat kopfschüttelnd aber sehr würdevoll die Treppe hinunter. Die anderen blieben oben stehen. Sie trauten sich nicht, ihm zu folgen, trotzdem versuchten sie mit aller Gewalt, einen guten Sichtplatz am Türrahmen zu ergattern und hörten Pippins Schilderung von seinem heldenhaften Kampf mit dem dunklen Ungetüm zu.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Elrond den Fuß der Treppe erreicht. Er schaute sich um. Die Hobbits schienen den Keller ziemlich fluchtartig verlassen zu haben, vielleicht war an ihrer Geschichte doch mehr dran, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Irgendwie wurde ihm etwas mulmig in der Magengegend, als er sich langsam dem großen Fass näherte. Der Geruch von Äpfeln hing in der Luft, überall lagen die Früchte verstreut. Das Fass war offen. Und es war umgekippt. Als ob etwas herausgekrochen wäre....  
  
Ach, das war doch lächerlich! Elrond lächelte grimmig. Er würde der Sache jetzt auf den Grund gehen. Beim Fass angekommen, spähte er vorsichtig hinein. Tatsächlich, darin war etwas, aber er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, also drehte er sich suchend um. Nicht lange und er hatte gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Mit Kerze und Besen bewaffnet näherte er sich wieder und leuchtet in das Fass hinein. In der hinteren Ecke lag zusammengekauert ein schwärzliches .... Ding. Es rührte sich nicht.  
  
Elrond hob vorsichtig den Besen an und stocherte dann mit dem Stiel in dem Etwas herum....  
  
Oben auf dem Flur hatte sich inzwischen fast schon ein Gedränge eingefunden. Aragorn, Arwen, Sam, Boromir, Elladan, Elrohir, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo, Gimli und Legolas (ja, auch der!) schubsten sich gegenseitig gegen die Wände und der Kampf um einen Sichtplatz hatte noch zugenommen. Gandalf hörte den Lärm und näherte sich neugierig dem Knäuel aus Elben, Menschen, Zwergen und Hobbits.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?", donnerte er, um die Lautstärke der anderen zu übertönen, wartete aber keine Antwort ab und machte reichlich von seinen spitzen Ellbogen Gebrauch, um zur Treppe zu gelangen. Der Zauberer konnte einen kurzen Blick auf Elrond erhaschen, der in einer seltsam anmutenden, nicht besonders würdevollen Haltung über ein umgestoßenes Fass gebeugt war, dann wurde er von den anderen wieder zurückgedrängt. Gerade, als er sich erneut dazu fertig machte, sich an den anderen vorbei zu kämpfen, erklangen mehrere Geräusche:  
  
Ein Grunzen, gefolgt von einem Zischlaut, danach ein Poltern wie von einem Stück Holz und ein Ausruf. Die Stimme war zweifellos die Elronds, aber Gandalf konnte nur einen unartikulierten Laut vernehmen. Es klang wie: *muhhuhhahhääämpf*.  
  
***  
  
Jupp....denn geht's auch gleich weiter (-- der Button da....) 


	14. Noch ein Gast mehr

Kapitel 14: Noch ein Gast mehr  
  
"Aargh!! Nehmtesweg, nehmtesweg!" Seine Stimme klang fast hysterisch und als Gandalf gerade die Treppe hinunterstürzte, erklang noch ein weiterer erschrockener Schrei.  
  
Gandalf übersprang die letzten Stufen und stolperte in die Mitte des Raumes. Er konnte Elrond nicht sehen, dafür aber um so deutlicher hören und er spürte, dass noch etwas anderes da war. Schnell hob er seinen Stab und leuchtete in die Dunkelheit hinein. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kerze, die der Halbelb hatte fallen lassen und er entzündete sie. Sofort war der Raum von einem hellen, gelben Licht erfüllt, heller als es eigentlich hätte sein dürfen, das fast alle Schatten verbannte.  
  
Ein Zischen war zu hören und der Zauberer bemerkte einen Schemen, der sich so schnell bewegte, dass er ihm mit den Augen kaum folgen konnte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Elrond um, darauf bedacht, dem Wesen, das inzwischen in das Fass zurück gekrochen war, nicht den Rücken zuzukehren. Besorgt musterte er seinen alten Freund. Der Halbelb hatte sich in einer merkwürdigen und für ihn sehr untypischen (weil unwürdigen) Haltung in eine Ecke gekauert, die Knie mit der linken Hand umschlungen und an den Oberkörper gezogen. Mit der Rechten hielt er noch den Besen umklammert. Er hatte ihn abwehrend über seinen Kopf gehoben, so dass die Borsten in Richtung des Zauberers zeigten. Ein blutender Kratzer lief von seiner Nase bis über das Kinn. Jetzt blinzelte Elrond verstört und geblendet in den hellen orangegelben Schein der Kerze und ließ den Besen langsam sinken.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Gandalf und nahm die Kerze so weit herunter, dass sie Elrond zumindest nicht mehr direkt in die Augen schien. Es war eine ziemlich dumme Frage.  
  
"....Äh, was..." Elrond runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, fasste an sein Gesicht und betrachtete einen Moment lang das Blut, das an seinen Fingern klebte. Dann sah er den Besen an, den er noch immer festhielt und die kurze Orientierungslosigkeit war vorüber.   
  
"Ja", sagte er dann fest und richtete sich auf, "Mir geht es gut." Suchend sah er sich um. "Wo...äh...ist *es*?"  
  
"In dem Fass dort drüben", antwortete der Zauberer.  
  
"Gut, dann lass uns mal nachschauen." Elrond nahm den Besen fester und begann gebückt und mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen um das Apfelfass herumzugehen. Als er Gandalfs amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, hielt er inne und wollte den Zauberer fragen, was er denn hier so unheimlich komisch fand, doch dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass sich oben an der Tür ein Gedränge neugieriger Blicke eingefunden hatte. Verlegen räusperte er sich und straffte seine Schultern. Innerlich rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er hatte in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses Seite an Seite mit Gil- galad und Isildur gekämpft und fuchtelte jetzt in einem staubigen Keller mit einem alten Besen herum?  
  
Etwas Restwürde wollte er doch noch behalten.  
  
Elrond reichte in einer Bewegung, als ob er das von Anfang an vorgehabt hätte, den Besen an Gandalf weiter, den dieser, immer noch lächelnd, entgegennahm.  
  
Gemeinsam näherten sie sich wieder der fauchenden Kreatur. Als Gandalf diesmal in das Fass hineinleuchtete, war nochmals ein lautes Zischen zu hören, das jedoch in einen Schmerzensschrei überging, so dass Gandalf die Kerze wieder zurücknahm.  
  
"Aaah! Sssssssss....Weg, weg, esss tut unsseren Augen weh, garssstige rote Zungen, gollum!"  
  
Der Zauberer warf einen verwunderten Blick in Elronds Richtung, als er diese Worte zwischen weiterem Gurgeln und Zischen vernahm, und beugte sich noch mehr vor. Nach einer Weile sah er Elrond wieder an und meinte nur in einem beinahe fassungslosen Tonfall, mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Wink auf das Fass: "Tatsächlich, es ist Gollum!"  
  
Zögernd spähte Elrond ebenfalls hinein.  
  
"Fang es!", forderte er dann den Zauberer heftig gestikulierend auf und sprang sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Er konnte sich nicht helfen; er konnte das Geschöpf einfach nicht leiden! Gandalf schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf, überlegte kurz, womit er das Wessen denn nun eigentlich fangen sollte, und entschied sich dann für seinen Gürtel, den er kurzerhand als Schlinge verwendete und ihn, Gollum wieder mit der "garssstigen" Kerze blendend, ohne viel Mühe über den Kopf stülpte. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, den schreienden und zappelnden Gollum wie an einer Leine aus dem Fass herauszerrend.  
  
"Und was soll ich jetzt bitte machen??", Gandalf hatte Schwierigkeiten, das sich wehrende Geschöpf festzuhalten.  
  
"Was weiß ich.....nimm es weg! Meinetwegen steck ihn zurück in das Fass und mach den Deckel wieder zu, aber diesmal richtig!!" Elrond entfernte sich hastig und angewidert noch ein Stück.  
  
"Wie ist er da überhaupt reingekommen?", sprach Gandalf seine Gedanken laut aus.  
  
Elrond fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Augen. Als er sich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte, antwortete er: "Anscheinend hat er es irgendwie geschafft, aus Thranduils Hallen zu entkommen und ist mit der Warenlieferung aus Thal hierher gelangt. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn an Legolas übergeben, damit der ihn wieder zurück nach Düsterwald bringen kann."  
  
Gandalf schaute ihn zweifelnd an, "Ganz alleine?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht!" , erwiderte der Halbelb. Er hielt kurz inne. "Aragorn könnte ihn begleiten...", meinte er dann hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Er wurde in seinen Gedanken, die ihm eine schöne, längere, aragornfreie Zeit versprachen, gestört, als plötzlich Merry und Pippin, die das Geschehen bis jetzt gespannt von oben verfolgt hatten, die Treppe heruntergepoltert kamen.  
  
"Lasst ihn bitte frei!", rief Pippin an den Zauberer und den Halbelben gewandt, "Er ist ganz harmlos...." Der andere Hobbit nickte bekräftigend.  
  
Elrond hob eine Augenbraue an.  
  
"Herr Elrond!", meinte nun auch Merry flehentlich, "Er ist doch ganz lieb... Lasst ihn uns hier behalten, bitte!"  
  
"Was?!", stieß der Halbelb ungläubig, fast entsetzt hervor, "NEIN! Auf keinen, ich wiederhole, auf KEINEN Fall!!"  
  
"Warum nicht?", quengelte Pippin, "Er hat doch niemandem etwas getan---"  
  
"Niemandem etwas getan? Er hat mich ANGESPRUNGEN!", zischte Elrond und wies auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Aber doch nur, weil er Angst hatte, nicht wahr, Gollum?", meinte Merry und ging langsam auf diesen zu, um ihn von seinen improvisierten Fesseln zu befreien. Völlig verdattert blickte Elrond auf die beiden Hobbits hinab. Noch vor ein paar Minuten waren sie schreiend aus dem Keller geflohen, und jetzt nahmen sie dieses....dieses....Ding in Schutz!  
  
Sméagol beäugte die Halblinge auch eher misstrauisch als erfreut. Elrond ließ seinen Blick über ihn schweifen, als dieser langsam vor Merry zurückwich.  
  
Er sah aus wie ein Häuflein Elend.  
  
Sméagol war ganz abgemagert, seine dünne, gräuliche, fast durchsichtige Haut spannte sich straff über seinen spitzen Knochen, Geifer troff aus seinem Mund. An einem Finger seiner rechten Hand zeigte sich Blut, in der anderen hielt er einen angebissenen Apfel. Gehetzt sah er abwechselnd immer wieder mit großen Augen zu Gandalf und dem Halbelben auf. Er zitterte.  
  
Plötzlich hatte Elrond Mitleid mit dem Geschöpf.  
  
"Oh, na gut.", sagte er widerstrebend und seufzte. "Nehmt ihn mit rauf.....aber die Fesseln bleiben dran!"  
  
"Prima!", riefen Merry und Pippin wie aus einem Munde, sprangen herum wie zwei kleine Jungen, die gerade einen Hund geschenkt bekommen hatten, entrissen Gandalf den Gürtel und zogen Gollum hinter sich her mit nach oben. Man konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass Gollum den Eindruck erweckte, mit dieser Veränderung seiner Situation sonderlich glücklich zu sein.  
  
***  
  
So, jetzt gibt es bald noch ein etwas längeres Kapitel und dann ist Ende..... 


	15. Schatzsuche

@tolka:Naja, das meiste Essbare in Imladris haben die Hobbits ja schon vernichtet.... *g*  
  
@Mel:Joa, Gwaihir geht's gut...wie du schon gesagt hast, er bruchlandet gerne ;)  
  
Zu dem Feuerwerk...stell dir nur mal vor, Gandalf würde mit den Dingern jemanden treffen....*uhhhuu* ...außerdem hat er damit ja schon halb Lórien abgefackelt...nein, nein, es ist wirklich besser, wenn Elrond es sich mit ihm nicht verscherzt *grins*  
  
Achja, der Gürtel...also, ich hatte mal daran gedacht, ..äh... Gandalf was verlieren zu lassen, aber ich fand, dass es nicht wirklich reinpasst...das ist schon so abgegriffen.  
  
Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir ist, aber bei uns gibt es in jeder zweiten Tierhandlung einen Gollum...ätschbätsch, hab mir 'nen neuen besorgt ;)))  
  
Gut, *Fingerknöchel knacken lass* machen wir uns an das letzte Stück....  
  
Kapitel 15: Schatzsuche  
  
Gandalf löschte kopfschüttelnd die Kerze und folgte den Hobbits, Elrond tappte ihm etwas unbeholfen in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit hinterher; auf den Lichtschein, der durch die geöffnete Kellertür fiel, zu.  
  
Als der Zauberer aus dem Keller heraustrat, hatte sich der Pulk vor der Tür schon wieder aufgelöst und Merry und Pippin waren mit Gollum Wer- weiß- wohin verschwunden. Er blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, dann entschied er sich dafür, mal nach Frodo zu sehen, während Elrond sich aufmachte, den Kratzer in seinem Gesicht zu versorgen. Gandalf nahm an, dass es im Schlafzimmer des Halbelben etwas ruhiger zugehen würde als auf den Gängen, wo sich mehrere Stimmen aufgeregt über den neuen Gast in Imladris unterhielten.  
  
Frodo lag noch immer in Elronds Bett (da er seine Tarnung nicht hatte aufgeben wollen) und hob jetzt neugierig den Kopf, als Gandalf das Zimmer betrat und sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Natürlich war ihm die allgemeine Aufregung nicht entgangen.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte er.  
  
Gandalf rieb sich müde die Augen, antwortete aber nicht. Das überließ er Sam, der ebenfalls gerade den Raum betrat.  
  
"Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, Herr Frodo, war Gollum in einem der Fässer im Keller."  
  
Frodo riss erstaunt die Augen auf und starrte Gandalf an. Der Zauberer nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Iiiiiehh." Ein Schauer lief dem Halbling über den Rücken. Da dem nichts hinzuzufügen war, herrschte für eine geraume Weile Schweigen, die irgendwann von Pippin unterbrochen wurde, als dieser mit Gollum an der Leine hereinkam und ebenfalls zu Frodo ans Bett trat. Frodo schaute Gollum eine Zeit lang an, sein Blick wurde von Sméagol ebenso misstrauisch erwidert. Er zischte leise vor sich hin, Pippin sagte nichts.   
  
"Welches Fass?", fragte Frodo schließlich.  
  
Sam zögerte kurz, "Das mit den Äpfeln, glaube ich."  
  
Bei den Worten verzog der ehemalige Ringträger unwillkürlich das Gesicht und starrte auf die angesabberte Apfelhälfte, die Gollum noch immer mit seiner linken Hand umklammerte. "Bäääh, und ich hab von dem Zeug gegessen!"  
  
In diesem Moment betraten Merry und kurz darauf Legolas den Raum, so dass Gandalf sich schon fragte, was hier eigentlich so interessant war.   
  
Legolas blickte auf das Geschöpf hinab. "Da war er also hin..... Meine Güte, dort hätten wir nie nach ihm gesucht!", murmelte er, wie zu sich selbst.  
  
"Wie?", erklang eine scharfe Stimme, "Du wusstest , dass er geflohen ist?"  
  
Elrond trat um die Ecke. Er bot ein etwas ungewöhnliches Erscheinungsbild. In Punkto "Verbinden" war er anscheinend nicht so geschickt, und natürlich hatte er darauf verzichtet, Aragorn um Hilfe zu bitten (mal davon abgesehen, dass der Kratzer eigentlich keinen Verband nötig gehabt hätte). Der weiße Verband war etwas unbeholfen vom Kinn über seine Nase gelegt und dann am Stirnreif festgeknotet worden. Trotz alledem ließ er sich nichts anmerken und trat langsam in die Mitte des Raumes. Er musste darauf achten, wo er hintrat, denn der Verband lief auch über sein rechtes Auge. Deshalb sah er Sméagol ebenso wenig wie den Fisch, den Merry hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte, um Gollum damit zu überraschen. Gollum allerdings hatte das sehr wohl bemerkt; er schnüffelte und seine Augen glänzten.  
  
"Hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten, uns das mitzuteilen?", zischte der Halbelb und funkelte Legolas mit dem einen Auge böse an.  
  
"Äh..", stotterte dieser verlegen, "Öhm----Ichmussweg!", und flüchtete geradezu zum Spiegelputzen ins Bad.  
  
Elrond schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, dann drehte er sich zu Gandalf um und wäre beinahe vor Schreck zusammengezuckt, als er Gollum bemerkte, wie sich dieser geifernd auf den Fisch stürzte. Besagter Fisch schien ziemlich frisch zu sein, denn er zappelte noch und Gollum ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn so lange auf den Boden zu schlagen, bis er betäubt war.  
  
Der Halbelb schloss die Augen. Dieses Geschöpf befand sich in seinen privaten Schlafräumen und verspeiste- nicht gerade sittlich- einen schleimigen, *lebenden* Fisch!  
  
Nur schwer beherrscht wandte er sich an die beiden jüngeren Hobbits, die beinahe entzückt zusahen wie Gollum den Fisch mit Kopf, Schwanz und allem verschlang.  
  
"Was wird das hier?", fragte er gefährlich leise.  
  
"Aber er hatte doch Hunger", piepste Pippin. Frodo und Gandalf schlossen die Augen.  
  
Elrond sog zischend die Luft ein, "Ich dulde dieses...dieses...diese Schmiererei nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer! RAUS!!", donnerte er.  
  
Merry und Pippin duckten sich erschrocken und Gollum schoss, den Halbelben leise anfauchend, hinter Pippin, aber das Zimmer verließen sie nicht. Elrond war so laut geworden, dass es bis auf die Flure zu hören gewesen war und als sie diese Worte vernahmen, steckten Gimli, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Boromir, Aragorn, und Bilbo den Kopf zur Tür herein und drängten in den Raum- es versprach, interessant zu werden. Gandalf vergrub bei dem Auflauf seinen Kopf in den Händen. Eigentlich hatte er nur Ruhe haben wollen, doch jetzt kam er sich langsam vor wie in Minas Tirith auf dem Wochenmarkt.  
  
Schlagartig wurde es absolut still, als Merry seinen Mut zusammennahm und sich ebenfalls an Elrond wandte.   
  
"Ihr könnt ihn nicht einfach so wegschicken! Er wird verhungern!", sagte er.  
  
Elrond hob eine Augenbraue an. Das bezweifelte er doch stark.  
  
Als Merry bemerkte, dass er damit nicht weiterkam, fügte er fast verzweifelt hinzu: "...Er...äh...er könnte uns bei der Suche nach seinem Ring helfen---"  
  
"Hey! Es ist MEIN Ring!", mischte Frodo sich aufgebracht ein.  
  
"Äh-ääh! Bilbos!", meinte Gimli. Bilbo nickte heftig, mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust deutend.  
  
"Nein, es ist meiner!", rief Boromir, "Das Reich Gondors steht unter der Obhut meines Vaters und außerdem bin ich dazu geboren, ein Führer der Menschen zu sein!", fügte er stolz hinzu.  
  
"Ach, und was ist bitte mit mir?!", keifte Aragorn.  
  
Eine Zeit lang stritten sich die fünf lautstark, bis Elrond sich drohend räusperte, um zu vermeiden, dass sie gegenseitig auf sich losgingen. Als sie endlich verstummt waren (und Bilbo es schließlich unterließ, Boromir zu würgen), ergriff Merry abermals das Wort, um das Gespräch auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzuführen.  
  
"Gollum könnte uns bei der Suche nach DEM Ring helfen."  
  
Elrond vergewisserte sich mit einem scharfen Blick, ob der Hobbit das wirklich ernst meinte und als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass dem tatsächlich so war, fauchte er: "Ja, bei Eru, meinetwegen, geht den Ring suchen, aber NEHMT GOLLUM MIT!!"  
  
Wieder einmal herrschte Schweigen, bis Gandalf sich leise und vorsichtig räusperte. Er stand auf und legte dem Halbelben beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Weißt du, Elrond, er könnte recht haben. Vielleicht findet Gollum den Ring wirklich. Immerhin hat er ihn recht lang besessen und unter seinem Einfluss gestanden."  
  
"Warum, bei Melkor, findet Frodo ihn dann nicht? Oder Bilbo?", zischte Elrond zurück. Gandalf setzte nur ein schiefes Lächeln auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ahh, ssssss!" Elrond wollte schon wieder aufbrausen, als Gollum ihn hinter Pippins Beinen anfauchte, doch dann kam ihm der beruhigende Gedanke, dass er auf diese Weise Gollum ja wieder loswerden könnte und diesmal würde er alle wegschicken, nach dem Ring zu suchen, und nicht bloß fünf.   
  
Der Halbelb grinste. "Einverstanden. Er kann hier bleiben, bis ihr aufbrecht."  
  
Bei diesen Worten hüpften die beiden Hobbits erfreut umher. "Hast du gehört, Sméagol?", rief Pippin, "Du darfst nach dem Ring suchen!"  
  
Gollum unterbrach sich darin, erschrocken vor den Hobbits zurückzuweichen und starrte Pippin an. "Schatzzz?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, "Wo ist Schatzzzzz?"  
  
"Du musst deinen Schatz suchen.", erwiderte Pippin.  
  
"Es ist MEI---", begann Frodo, wurde jedoch von einer herrischen Geste seitens Gandalf unterbrochen. Gollums Augen leuchteten bei Pippins Worten auf und er begann weit herunter gebeugt, auf allen Vieren, schnüffelnd den Boden abzusuchen. Merry und Pippin standen entzückt daneben und schauten ihm dabei zu. Elrond ließ entnervt die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Er dachte sich, wenn jetzt einer der Hobbits eine Bemerkung wie "Schaut mal, ist das nicht süß?" fallen lassen würde, würde er doch noch ausrasten. Aber entweder waren die beiden zu sehr von Gollums Anblick gefesselt oder sie spürten, dass eine solche Bemerkung nicht angemessen war, jedenfalls hielten sie glücklicherweise den Mund.  
  
Plötzlich stieß Gollum einen langen Zischlaut aus und zog Pippin hinter sich her auf den Flur. Gandalf runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihm folgen.", meinte er zu Elrond. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Solange Gollum sich aus seinem Schlafzimmer entfernte...  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, lehnte sich der Halbelb erschöpft an eine Wand. Seinen Verband hatte er irgendwo zwischen dem zweiten Stock und der Eingangstür verloren. "Ich bin zu alt für diesen Mist!", murmelte er. Keuchend sah er sich nach den anderen um. Die Hobbits (außer Sam) und der Zauberer waren noch recht gut bei Atem und sprinteten gerade hinter Gollum her um eine Ecke. Boromir und Aragorn hatten sie schon abgehängt und die übrigen waren gar nicht erst mitgekommen. Bei Sport hörte der Spaß auf.  
  
Elrond hatte gerade beschlossen, ebenfalls auszusetzen, als Gandalfs Kopf wieder an der Ecke auftauchte und der Zauberer ihm aufgeregt zuwinkte.  
  
Elrond schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch irgendwo sitzen. Allerdings hatte er seinen Freund nur selten so aufgekratzt gesehen und daher entschloss er sich dazu, sich doch wieder in Bewegung zu setzten. Vielleicht waren sie ja endlich auf etwas gestoßen. Insgeheim glaubte er, dass Gollum bloß einen alten Fisch witterte (bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken -so wie es ihm auch bei vielen anderen Gedanken ging, die er mit Gollum verband), oder sie so zum Spaß quälte. Gollum hatte sie seit mindestens zwei Stunden in einem - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - atemberaubendem Tempo quer durch bzw. über sämtliche Gänge und Treppen Bruchtals (und einmal auch mitten in den Wald hinein) geschleift (wobei sie an einigen Orten durchaus mehrmals gewesen waren), so dass sich der Halbelb inzwischen ernsthaft Gedanken darüber machte, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er rannte Gollum hinterher. Ausgerechnet.   
  
In diesem Moment bog Elrond in einem mehr oder weniger schnellen Tempo um die nächste Ecke und dann in eines der Gästequartiere, aus dem er die Stimmen der Hobbits, sowie ein zischelndes "Schatzzzzzzz" vernahm. Als er den Raum betrat, riss er entsetzt die Augen auf. Sam hatte sich erschöpft und schwer atmend auf ein Bett fallen lassen, Gandalf stand mitten im Zimmer und sah Pippin und Merry dabei zu, wie sie versuchten, Gollum zu beruhigen. Frodo und Bilbo standen am Rande des Bettes und betrachteten ebenfalls stumm das Geschehen.  
  
So wie es aussah, hatte Gollum bevor Elrond hier eingetroffen war, schon sämtliche Schubladen sowie die Federkissen und Matratzen auf- und die Vorhänge vor dem Balkon heruntergerissen. Jetzt war er gerade dabei, das kristallisierte Wasserstoffoxid, das durch den fensterlosen Durchgang zum Balkon in den Raum gefallen war und langsam schmolz, zu durchwühlen und begann damit, den gewebten Läufer auseinander zu nehmen und die Holzdielen auf dem Boden aufzubiegen und herauszuzerren.  
  
Elrond zitterte vor Wut. Das ging zu weit! Er wollte gerade tief Luft holen, um das Geschöpf und eventuell auch die Hobbits, die an der anderen Seite der Leine hingen, endgültig aus seinem Haus zu verbannen, als Gandalf ihm abermals eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Warte.", sagte er nur.  
  
Elrond blinzelte ihn verärgert und leicht verwirrt an. Aber er beherrschte sich und tat, was Gandalf ihm geraten hatte, auch wenn ihm der befehlende Tonfall in der Stimme des Zauberers gehörig auf die Nerven ging.  
  
Gerade als Gollum das fünfte Holzbrett vom Boden riss, stolperten Aragorn und Boromir keuchend ins Zimmer. Gandalf sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, doch sie sagten nichts und setzten sich zu Sam auf das Bett. Elrond bemerkte sie gar nicht, denn in diesem Moment stieß Gollum abermals einen Zischlaut aus, der sich jedoch in der Tonlage von den vorigen unterschied und in ein glückliches Glucksen überging.  
  
"Schatzzzzzz! Schatzzzzzz! Gollum!", gurgelte er und begann, ein glänzendes, goldenes Ding, das er in der rechten Hand hielt, liebevoll zu streicheln. Elrond starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Der Auffassung waren auch die übrigen Anwesenden und eine lange Zeit war außer Gollums Glucksen nichts zu hören, bis schließlich alle gleichzeitig durcheinander redeten. Nur Elrond rührte sich noch immer nicht und blickte wie gelähmt auf das Geschöpf hinab. Gandalf brachte die Gespräche der anderen zum Verstummen, indem er ein paar mal seinen Stab auf den Boden schlug. Es wurde still und alle (außer Gollum) schauten erwartungsvoll den Zauberer und den Halbelben an.  
  
"Wie kommt der Ring hierher?", wandte Elrond sich schließlich an Mittelerde im Allgemeinen.  
  
Gandalf zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern, dann trat er neben Sméagol und betrachtete schweigend den Fußboden.  
  
"Unter dem Holzbrett ist ein Loch", meinte er nach einer Weile, "Sieht aus wie... wie... hineingekratzt." Er sah Elrond an und bemerkte, wie dieser erschrocken die Luft anhielt, als ihm derselbe Gedanke kam, wie der, der Gandalf geradezu auf die Stirn geschrieben zu sein schien. "Wer hatte das Zimmer zuletzt?", fragte der Zauberer, noch immer den Halbelben ansehend.  
  
Elrond überlegte kurz, "Gimli, glaube ich.... nein, Moment! Sam!"  
  
Alle Blicke hefteten sich auf den Hobbit und Sam lief dunkelrot an.  
  
"Sam!" entfuhr es Frodo entsetzt und dieser wurde daraufhin noch eine Spur roter.  
  
"Es...es...es tut mir so leid, Herr Frodo...", stammelte er, die Augen niederschlagend.  
  
"Moment mal", sagte Gandalf, "Frodo, dann hattest du den Ring doch am Schattenbachtal schon nicht mehr...", er gestikulierte, "Wie kannst du dann den Einen dort verloren haben?"  
  
Frodo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, "Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn in Moria noch hatte und beim Schattenbachtal ... nicht mehr.", meinte er.  
  
"Ja, aber Sam hat ihn bestimmt nicht von Moria hierher gebracht, oder? Ich glaube, das wäre uns aufgefallen!", erwiderte der Zauberer sarkastisch.  
  
Elrond hob die Hand, als Frodo widersprechen wollte und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.  
  
"Sag mal...", begann er, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er sich danach noch gar nicht wirklich erkundigt hatte, "....wie habt ihr den Ring eigentlich ....." Elrond verschluckte sich fast an dem Wort, "...verloren?" Er schaute Gandalf an. Der Zauberer schnitt eine Grimasse und deutete auf Frodo. "Frag ihn!", erwiderte er, woraufhin Elrond seinen Blick auf den Hobbit heftete. Diesmal war es an Frodo, seinem Gesicht einen dunklen Rotton zu verleihen. Er druckste herum, starrte auf seine Füße, starrte auf seine Hände und an die Tapete, sah Hilfe suchend zu Gandalf und Sam und musste mit einem Seufzer feststellen, dass er auch damit nicht mehr um eine Antwort herum kam.  
  
"Ähhm...also...", stammelte er schließlich, "Wir...äh..naja..--Okay, es war so: Also, wir sind ja durch die Minen von Moria gelaufen, wirklich schrecklich da, ich möchte auch nie wieder hin..." (Böser Blick aus Richtung des Zwerges) "...naja, jedenfalls gab es da einige Aufregung, also Orks und so weiter, und als wir dann ein - wenig zerkratzt -, nachdem wir stundenlang nach dem Ausgang gesucht hatten, wieder rauskamen, da wusste Gandalf nicht mehr, wo wir waren..." (Böser Blick aus Richtung des Zauberers) "...und da hat er gesagt, dass wir ein Lager aufschlagen sollten und ist mit Aragorn losgegangen, um einen äh.. Orientierungspunkt zu suchen, und das haben wir dann auch gemacht, ein Lagerfeuer am Wasser, und die Gegend war wirklich schön. Und. Äh." Er hielt inne und lief noch etwas roter an. Elrond bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, fortzufahren.  
  
"Und, tja....also, um es so zu sagen....öhm...kennt Ihr Bilbos Bier, Herr Elrond?"  
  
Der Halbelb schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf und fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war , diese Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Hmm. Braucht Ihr auch nicht, wirklich nicht..." (Böser Blick aus Richtung Bilbo) "...jedenfalls ist von meinem Geburtstag noch eine ganze Menge davon übrig geblieben und wir wollten es nicht verkommen lassen, wenn Ihr wisst, was ich meine, und deswegen hatten wir was mitgenommen....." Der Hobbit unterbrach sich ein weiteres mal und fuhr mit seiner Hand an seinem Kragen entlang, als sei ihm plötzlich sehr warm geworden. "Äh...Könnte jemand das Fenster öffnen, bitte?"  
  
Gandalf deutete mit seinem Stab auf Gollum, der fröhlich glucksend im Schnee herumrollte.  
  
"Achso. Ja. Äh....ein Glas Wasser?"  
  
"Nein!", zischte Elrond leise.  
  
"Oh. Nagut. Naja...wo war ich? Ahja...also, öhm...wir waren halt der Meinung, dass wir feiern sollten, endlich aus dem Loch heraus zu sein... und außerdem langweilten wir uns, weil Gandalf nicht wiederkam... und, man mag ja viel über Bilbos Bier sagen,... aber schnell ...äh...wirken, das tut es, wirklich!..." (Gemeinschaftliches ziemlich böses Funkeln seitens Gimli, Gandalf und Bilbo) "...Und dann führte eins zum anderen." Frodo lächelte verlegen und hoffte, damit befreit zu sein.  
  
Elrond rieb sich die Augen. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mehr wirklich wissen, wie es weiterging, doch er hatte nun einmal danach gefragt. "---Und?"   
  
Frodos Lächeln fror ein. Er räusperte sich. "Öhm...möchte nicht mal wer anders weiter erzählen? Bitte? Nein?" Er seufzte, "In Ordnung. Dann mach ich jetzt weiter, ja...?"  
  
Elrond nickte.  
  
"....Also....tja... Ihr wisst ja, wie das ist, Herr Elrond, wir hatten viel Spaß ...und Bier macht (unter anderem) hungrig...um es so auszudrücken: wir waren nicht gerade sehr angetan davon, schon wieder trockenes Brot und äh.. sehr trockene getrocknete Früchte zu essen....okay, jedenfalls fiel dann der Vorschlag, doch einen Fisch zu fangen.  
  
Wo wir doch sowieso am Wasser saßen, und so. Und .... wir hatten keinen Köder und da dachten wir...ich meine, er funkelte ja immer so schön...." Der Hobbit machte eine hilflose Geste und zog vorsorglich den Kopf ein.  
  
Elrond starrte zuerst ihn fassungslos und dann den Zauberer an, der nur wissend mit Missbilligung den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"..Soll das heißen", brachte der Halbelb mühsam hervor, "Dass du mit dem Einen GEANGELT HAST???!"  
  
"Ja.. in gewisser Weise schon....aber konnte ich denn wissen, dass die Schnur reißt, wenn so ein mickriger Hecht anbeißt?" gab Frodo vorsichtig zurück. Elrond starrte. Und Frodo wurde noch ein Stückchen kleiner.  
  
"Ich meine, es war die Sehne von Legolas Bogen...also ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die reißt....und außerdem wissen wir jetzt ja, dass es gar nicht der Eine war...wenn es der Eine gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn bestimmt nicht ins Wasser geworfen!! Äh." Er gestikulierte hilflos, "Und wie das passiert ist, dass der Ring plötzlich hier ist, das müsst Ihr wirklich nicht mich fragen, Herr Elrond!", stieß er dann hastig hervor und lenkte damit geschickt die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf Sam.   
  
Elrond begnügte sich noch eine Weile auf fassungsloses Starren. Nach einer längeren peinlichen Pause schließlich, bedeute er Sam, eine Erklärung abzugeben. "Nun?", war alles, das er im Moment herausbrachte.   
  
Sam starrte auf seine Hände, zögerte, begann dann aber leise, kaum hörbar, zu erzählen.  
  
"Ich-ich hab ihn genommen, als du verletzt warst, Herr Frodo....ich...ich war so sauer. Nur wegen dieses Dings bist du angegriffen worden...und---und wärst fast---", Er schluchzte. Gandalf setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sam fuhr sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen.  
  
"Ich dachte, wenn du unsichtbar bist, so wie...auf der Wetterspitze, dann...dann kann ich dir nicht helfen..."  
  
"Tolle Hilfe", murmelte Aragorn, "So wie mit der Bratpfanne..." Gandalf schnitt ihm mit einem Blick das Wort ab, der selbst einen Ork dazu gebracht hätte, sich seine nächsten Schritte gut zu überlegen.  
  
"Ich bin in die Schmiede von Herrn Elrond gegangen", flüsterte Sam, Aragorns Kommentar überhörend, und immer noch den Blicken der anderen und vor allem Frodos ausweichend (der sich allerdings selbst noch nicht wieder besonders wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien) "Und hab mir da einen Silberring besorgt und ihn...ausgetauscht."  
  
....  
  
Manche Dinge können am besten mit einem Film dargestellt werden. Die Taste für die Zeitlupe ist dafür sehr hilfreich. Wenn dies das Drehbuch zu besagtem Film wäre, stünde dort in etwa: "Stille. Grillenzirpen im Hintergrund." Zeitlupe Ende.  
  
"Es stimmt also doch!", Pippin war der Erste, der hierauf etwas sagte, als die Stille schon richtig peinlich geworden war, "Es ist immer der Gärtner...!"  
  
Die anderen blickten ihn verwirrt an, kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass man sich über seine Kommentare nicht zu wundern brauchte, zuckten mit den Schultern und dann wandten sich Aragorn, Boromir, Bilbo und Gandalf gleichzeitig an Frodo: "Und das hast du nicht gemerkt???", schrieen sie fassungslos.  
  
Frodo schaute zu ihnen auf, "Naja, schon", murmelte er, "Aber ich dachte halt, er wäre irgendwie angelaufen, oder so..."  
  
Bisher hatte Elrond einfach nur schweigend zugehört, doch jetzt hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, das geschah nicht wirklich! Er kniff sich in den Oberarm, nur um festzustellen, dass er leider nicht in seinem Bett aufwachte und sich der schon fast verhasste Besuch, der auf seine Teppiche gesabbert, überall Fischgräten verteilt, sein Haus halb verwüstet, auseinander genommen und in Brand gesteckt hatte, bedauerlicherweise nicht in der einzig sicheren Entfernung befand: weit, weit weg.   
  
Im Gegenteil: Er schien an ihm zu kleben, wie ein liebeskranker Krake an seiner auserwählten Krakin und wehrte sich heftigst dagegen, Imladris endlich wieder zu verlassen - hartnäckig wie ein Brombeerkern in einem hohlen Zahn.  
  
Auch das Gefühl, dass hier etwas gehörig schief gelaufen war und die Erkenntnis, dass die Gefährten seltsamer Weise immer wieder hierher, wie von einem Magneten angezogen oder wie ein Bumerang Schleifen drehend, zurückkehrten, und sie jetzt ein weiteres Mal würden beratschlagen müssen, löste sich durch das leichte Zwicken in seinem Arm nicht in einen Traum auf. Elrond fragte sich allen Ernstes, was er getan hatte, um dies verdient zu haben.   
  
Kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch (sozusagen in der Nähe des Wahnsinns, nicht weit weg von Irrsinn und Idiotie, gleich um die Ecke von Raserei und einem Zornausbruch, der sich gewaschen hat) entfernte er sich von Gandalf und den anderen und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand. Hinter ihm hielt Gandalf den schluchzenden Sam tröstend im Arm, diskutierten Bilbo und Aragorn nicht unbedingt leise und sehr heftig mit Frodo über Gold und Oxidation desselben und Merry und Pippin redeten auf Gollum ein, ihnen den Ring zu übergeben. Was Elrond glücklicherweise nicht sehen konnte, war, dass dieser von der Idee nicht sehr begeistert zu sein schien. Er riss sich los, setzte den Ring auf und verschwand, kleine Spuren im Schnee hinterlassend, über den Balkon. Die beiden Hobbits stürzten ihm nach, rutschten aus und bekamen gerade noch die Kante des Balkons zu fassen, an der sie jetzt mit den Füßen baumelnd hingen und um Hilfe schrieen...  
  
Elrond bemerkte dies alles nicht. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen und murmelte:  
  
"Mein...Leben...Ist...Die...HÖLLE!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet (Send-Button à da) J  
  
Danke nochmal für alle Reviews, besonders an Mel, tolka und Da'bu, ihr dürft euch ganz doll geknuddelt fühlen!  
  
(Und für eure Geduld, hat ja nun durch diverse Schwierigkeiten doch etwas länger gedauert, als ich dachte...)  
  
*winktzzzz und verabschiedet sich für heute* 


End file.
